She's The Man
by NaniRu12
Summary: Draco kiere a Hermione kien kiere a Ron q realment s Ginny d la cual su hermano stá saliend cn Fleur x eso ella odia a Hermione q invita a draco a salr para ponr celoso a Ron pero s a Ginny a kien stá poniend celosa xq ella kiere a draco q cree q s 1chico
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Ginny Weasley tenía buenas razones para hacerse pasar por su hermano gemelo Ron e ingresar en su lugar en la escuela preparatoria. Ella pensaba que Ron no estaría interesado en la escuela pues su interés principal era entrar en la escena musical de Londres. Lo que si no calculó es que se enamoraría de su compañero de cuarto Draco, quien a su vez estaba atrás de Hermione, quien solo tenía ojos para Ron (Ginny) ya que encontraba en el aquel chico, el hombre sensible que siempre había deseado conocer. Y como si no fuera poco el verdadero Ron decide regresar al colegio sin tener ni idea de que su misma hermana estaba haciéndose pasando por él.

**She's the man**

**Capítulo 1.**

Todos los chicos estaban impresionados por como veían jugar a ginny; estaban viendo jugar a las chicas fútbol playero. Ginny ya había metido dos goles al equipo contrario, y le quitaba la pelota a todas las chicas, sin contar q hacía unos pases excepcionales. Al terminar el juego, con un gol por parte del equipo de ginny, todos los chicos q estaban viendo, fueron a felicitar a las chicas, y empezaron a reírse, cuando ginny hizo una demostración de lo buena que era; pasando el balón de fútbol entre un salvavidas que estaba guindado a lo lejos, y un chico la atrapó en el aire; tenía el cabello azabache, muy revuelto; de una forma que lo hacía ver sexy. La chica se le acercó al peli-negro y le ordenó que le diera el balón.

-Dámelo- le decía con una sonrisa, pero el chico no dejaba que se lo quitara- dame el balón, anda!- dijo antes de tirársele encima y derrumbándolo, de forma que los dos quedaron tirados en la arena, con ginny abajo del chico, el cual empezó a besarla.

-Sabes? Lo haces muy bien- le dice el chico después de separarse y tomar aire.

-Ay harry, tu también; cuando empezamos a salir tu no sabias besar- le responde la chica con una sonrisa pícara

-Yo hablaba de fútbol- rectifica el joven

-En serio?

-Claro que si- afirmó harry- eres mejor que la mitad de los chicos del equipo- dice mientras agita su cabello haciendo reír a ginny

-Mmm… y tal vez más de la mitad- le asegura ginny a su novio, con una sonrisa; para volverlo a besar, pero el beso fue roto por harry, que estaba como preocupado

-Qué querías decir con que no sabia besar?

-No te preocupes- le anima ginny- ahora lo haces bien- y siguieron besándose.

-Sí, lo se- decía ginny a sus compañeras de equipo, se dirigían al campo de juego para su entrenamiento.

-Si, pero en serio, no crees que debería jugar más tiempo en una escuela como en Beauxbatons, no crees?- le dice una de sus mejores amigas, Lavender Brown, una castaña clara, de ojos color miel y piel blanca, era la mas alta.

-Si, tal vez; pero yo siempre me he considerado de las águilas, voy a ser siempre de las azules de Ravenclaw- decía decidida Ginny

-Eso es!- la animó Lavender

-Así se habla- se dijo a si misma Ginny, de repente se paran al ver que el campo no estaba vacío- Oigan, que hace el equipo lacrosse en nuestro campo?

-La escuela eliminó el equipo- anuncia Parvati Patil, que recién llegaba y traía consigo una lista, la chica era una morena, de piel tostada, y ojos color oscuros.

-Espera… ¿que!- preguntó Ginny, ya que ella era la capitana del equipo.

Las chicas ya no se interesan- explico Parvati sin poder creelo

-¿Y por eso nos eliminan?

-No pueden hacer eso- dijo rotundamente Lavender

-Lo se, esto no se queda así- declaró Ginny- Vamos a hablar con el entrenador- fueron en donde estaban los chicos entrenando y se dirigieron al hombre q los dirigía, el entrenador Snape.

-Hola chicas¿recibieron las malas noticias?- preguntó sin siquiera voltearse.

-¿Malas¡Esto es un desastre!- exclama Ginny fuera de sus casillas

-Ahora los buscadores de talento no nos verán jugar- se lamentó Lavender

-Si- afirmó Parvati

-Lo se. Si hay algo que pueda hacer… díganmelo

-La verdad, si hay algo- anuncia Ginny con una sonrisa- queremos que nos acepte en el grupo varonil- lo cual recibió con una sonrisa sarcástica del hombre

-Otra cosa- agregó serio- eso no

-¡Entrenador¡Usted sabe que somos buenas!- le reclama Ginny

-Oye, no estoy seguro de que eso es lo q se- le responde el entrenador, lo cual las chicas no aprobaban

-Solo dénos una oportunidad- pidió ginny

-Sí, por favor- pidieran las demás

-Chicas, las clases empiezan en dos semanas; después jugaremos contra Gryffindor- les explicó el entrenador- es un juego importante¡debemos ganar!

-Podemos ayudarle a ganar- afirmó Ginny decidida, entonces se acercan un grupo de chicos.

-Hola nena- se oyó una voz varonil atrás de ellos; eran harry y los demás chicos del equipo varonil- que pasa entrenador?- pregunta

-Ah¡Las chicas, quieren entrar al equipo!- les dice como si fuera la idea más absurda que pudiera existir

-No es en serio- dice Harry como si no diera crédito a lo que oía, borrando la sonrisa de la cara de su novia

-¡Ya basta!- exclama Snape imponiendo orden- son excelentes jugadoras- aclara el entrenador- pero no son tan rápidas como los chicos

-¡Qué! Claro que sí- se oyeron unas quejas

-Ni tan atléticas- continuó- y no lo digo yo; es un hecho científico. No triunfaran sobre ellos; es asi de sencillo.

-Muy bien- trata de calmarse ginny- Harry, tu eres el capitán; que piensas de esta?

-Yo creo que el entrenador ya lo dijo

-¿Qué? Ayer me dijiste que era mejor q la mitad del equipo!- le reclama horrorizada-

-¿Qué! - ¿Qué? - ¡Qué! – se oyeron quejas por parte de los integrantes del equipo varonil y risas por parte del equipo femenil.

-¡Yo jamás dije eso!- negó Harry rotundamente

-¿Por qué dices eso¡¿Por qué estas mintiendo!- exclama ginny decepcionada

-¡Ginny! Se acabó la discusión- le corta Harry recibiendo unos: "si no te dejes amigo!", por parte de los demás

-Bien, se acabó la relación; Punto- le responde ginny, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Tras esto ultimo se oyeron unos abucheos por partes de los dos equipos- bien, vámonos de aquí.

-Espera; no seas así Ginny- pide Harry- no me gustaría q te lastimen

-¡OH!- dice Ginny poniendo una mirada de falso enternecimiento- eres un pedazo de basura- dijo tirándole el balón en la cabeza; con lo cual Snape, que había oído todo, suena el pito, demostrando que era el fin de la discusión.

-Vuelvan al entrenamiento- y tras un suspiro de resignación Harry se fue con los chicos con una mirada triste y Ginny se fue con sus amigas resignada.

Ginny estaba abriendo la reja de entrada de su casa; estaba oyendo una música, de su I-pot; por lo cual no se dio cuenta q un carro se habia estacionado, y una chica había bajado de él, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Ron! Ron oye!- exclama agarrándola del cuella de la sudadera y haciendola voltear hacia ella- ah! Eres tú- dice al ver que era ginny, la hermana gemela de su novio Ron- ay q horror tu y tu hermano se parecen por atrás; es por tu ausencia de curvas- afirmó la rubia quitándose las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas.

-Ay, hola fleur, también me da gusto verte- saludo Ginny con voz melosa

-Mmm… estoy buscando a Ron¿donde está?- preguntó sin miramientos, haciendo entender que no le caía bien la pelirroja.

-No lo se- le responde segura, claro que sabiendo que el chico estaría en su habitación.

-Recuérdale a tu hermano que tiene suerte de estar en mi vida. Y que me llame si quiere seguir en ella¿está bien?

-Si; ¿cual es su teléfono? 0-800-en-verdad-odiosa- ginny se rió de su propio chiste, pero la rubia solo le hizo una mueca antes de irse.

-Esta va a lograr grandes cosas- se dice para sí, la chica. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con lo que no quería; su madre. La mujer estaba parada en frente de la puerta, obviamente esperando a su hija, y al verla dio una exclamación.

-¡OH! Tengo una sorpresa para ti!- dice emocionada, juntando sus manos

-Es por eso que no traigo amigas a la casa- se dice ginny con resignación- mamá ahora no; tuve un día difícil, así que…

-No, no, no, no… Yo se lo que necesitas para alegrarte- dijo su madre tapándole los ojos con sus manos

-Muy bien- responde Ginny resignada

-No vayas ha abrir los ojos.

-No lo haré

-Ojos cerrados, ojos cerrados- decía mientras la dirigía caminando.

-Están cerrados- aseguró la joven a su madre, que le había soltado las manos de su rostro. Y al momento en el que la chica abrió los ojos, la mujer gritó:

-¡Sorpresa!- mostrándole un vestido blanco con cuello, y mangas largas; con muchos encajes. Al lado del vestido q la sra. Weasley tenía en sus manos, habían dos más, uno color rosa pastel y otro blanco aún peor que el otro.

Ginny al ver la gran "sorpresa", lo primero fue que dio un respingo, y luego miró a su madre como si nunca cambiaría.

-Míralos, vestidos preciosos, para tu presentación en sociedad.

-Mamá¡ya te lo he dicho mil veces! No me interesa mi presentación en sociedad; es completamente arcaico- le respondió la chica decidida

-¿Como puedo tener una hija, quien sólo le interesa patear un balón lodoso todo el día?- pregunta la sra. Weasley poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-Pues, todo tu mundo se acaba de arreglar mamá- le dice la chica con un semblante triste- mi equipo es historia- declaró; y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-¿Qué¿No más fútbol?- pregunta la mujer contenta

-Si, así es. No más fútbol- reafirmó ginny; entonces la mujer volvió a agarrar el vestido de muchos encajes y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hija

-Que triste- dice la sra. Weasley poniendo cara de pena

-Si, ya veo que te duele mucho

-Bueno- comienza la mujer con una nueva sonrisa- a Harry le encantará que te pongas esto.

-Otra razón para no ponérmelo. Terminé con él- confesó la joven

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Pero es tan guapo; y fuerte, musculoso- repuso la sra. Weasley- Lindo- terminó

-¿Por qué no sales tu con él mamá?- le dijo despectiva, dejando a la mujer pensativa.

-No, no podría- dijo después de haberlo pensado.

-Hola Ron

-Hola- le saluda su hermano

-¿Estás bien?

-Aja

-Fleur, vino a buscarte- dijo la chica haciendo como que vomitaba; mientras el chico hacía una mueca de fastidio- Oye ¿cómo es que sales con ella?

-Está buena- le responde el chico con una sonrisa; pero al ver la cara de su hermana agrega- Cosa de Hombres.

-Ay pero es de lo peor- dice, haciendo reír a su hermano; mientras el chico tiraba un bolso bien pesado por la ventana.

-Ron¿sabes que existe la puerta principal?

-Pero mamá podría verme- le respondió el chico- Ella cree que estoy con papá; papá cree que estoy con mamá; en dos día pensarán que estoy en la escuela. Eso es lo bueno del divorcio- asegura el chico

-Espera¿a donde irás?- le pregunta ginny jugando con el balón en sus manos.

-A Londres. Un par de semanas- le responde tranquilo.

-O sea¿a Londres/Inglaterra?- pregunta la chica sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Sí, la banda logró participación en un festival- le dice el chico alegre

-Entiendo… y ¿qué vas a hacer con la escuela?

-yo, estaba esperando, a que me ayudaras en eso- le dijo mientras bajaba con una cuerdas algunas cosas- ¿podrías, pretender ser mamá; llamar a Gryffindor y decir que estoy enfermo? Algo que suene como a dos o tres semanas; como… ¡El mal de las vacas locas!

-Ron- le dijo la chica, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón- te acaban de correr de Ravenclaw, por no ir. Esta no es la mejor manera de empezar- le aseguró la chica.

-¡Oye! Yo quiero ser músico. La última vez que pregunté no necesitaba saber trigonometría- le dijo el Ron sarcásticamente- además, si quieres perseguir tus sueños, a veces, debes romper las reglas ¿no?- y el chico pasó una pierna por el marco de la ventana, y luego la otra; y quedó sujeto de brazos

-¿Sabes el porcentaje de bandas en verdad logran tener éxito?

-Probablemente el mismo que el de las jugadoras de fútbol- le respondió su hermano- te veré en dos semanas- dijo antes de soltarse.

-Ron- dijo paciente- ¡RON!

-¿Estabas hablando con tu hermano?- pregunta la voz conocida de la sra. Weasley

-¡No¡Sí!... por teléfono- dice tomando el teléfono- está con papá. ¡Adios papá!- y tranca

-Imagínate, estamos en el "country club"; anuncian tu nombre; y sales con este vestido- le dice emocionada, mostrándole el mismo vestido de encajes.

-Lo siento mamá- dice después de haber hecho que vomitaba- tengo reglas estrictas contra el encaje.

-a veces pienso, que deberías… mejor ser tu hermano- dice la mujer resignada, retirándose del cuarto.

Entonces ginny se acerca al espejo y agarra una foto en la que su hermano sale con la misma gorra que la que cargaba la chica en esa momento; y la chica la observa bien.

-Mmm… ¿sabes qué? Si no puedes aliarte; ¡véncelos!- se dice contenta la chica.

HOLA ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA LA SAQUÉ DE UNA DE MIS PELÍCULAS FAVORITAS… EXACTO TIENE EL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA VERDAD ES Q TRATA DE LO MISMO, ESPERO Q LES GUSTE Y PRONTO PONDRÉ OTRO CAPI.

BYE… CUIDENSE! Y por favor, dejen reviews donde me digan si les gusta o qué debo mejorar… Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**She's the man**

**Capítulo 2.**

-Quieres…- trataba de decir un joven castaño con mecha rubias; lo que ocurría era que no dejaba de reírse, ya que no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo- ¿Quieres que te ayude a transformarte en tu hermano?- logró decir el chico.

-Ya lo dije. Voy a ir a Gryffindor como Ron; entraré al equipo varonil de fútbol; y, en doce días voy a vencer al grupo varonil de Ravenclaw- Le dijo Ginny entusiasmada a su amigo estilista.

-Entiendo. Muchos balones te han golpeado la cabeza- le respondió el joven tras haber reflexionado.

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo Colin- le dijo la chica tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Sí- afirmó el chico- excepto por la voz, los ademanes, los pechos, y la mentalidad…

-Además, eso no importa- agregó Parvati- Nadie en Gryffindor conoce a Ron. Nadie notaría la diferencia.

-Sabrán que es una chica- aseguró Colin

-¡Por favor Colin!- pidió Ginny con cara de niña buena

-Si¡por favor Colin!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Lavender y Parvati, imitando la cara de ginny y con una voz melosa.

-Si… Por favor Colin- repitió la señora que estaba siendo atendida por el joven nombrado y había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Está bien- dijo Colin al ver que no tenía otra alternativa- veré qué puedo hacer- aseguró el chico.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron las tres chicas. Lavender y Parvati chocaron las manos, y ginny lo hizo con la señora que le había ayudado ("gracias"- había dicho).

Se empezaron a preparar. Sentaron a ginny en una silla y la pusieron en frente del espejo; colin le mostró unos bigotes postizos que tenía, y las tres chicas se pusieron a reír.

Primero probaron con uno de color marrón rojizo, tipo candado; las chicas no paraban de reírse, ya que ginny se veía bastante extraña con ese bigote, luego probaron con uno del tono de su cabello, pero que parecía una escoba; después trataron con una barbita, que más bien parecía una bola de pelos; en el último intento de colocarle bigote y barba, le pusieron una tumusa de pelo, como barba y un bigote muy abundante; parecía papá Noel en sus tiempos de joven. Decidieron que los bigotes no sería una buena opción, y le dejaron el rostro libre de pelos.

Colin hizo una peluca para no tener que cortarle el cabello a Ginny. Cuando la chica se la colocó hubo un gran cambio en ella; parecía que fuera el hermano gemelo de Ron, y no una chica.

Luego de eso, tocaba practicar la forma de ser, de un hombre: caminar, actuar y hablar; por eso Ginny decidió que imitaría a los hombres que caminaban en la ciudad. Cada vez que veía a alguno, se le ponía atrás, imitando su forma de caminar (y de actuar, si es que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono). Varios de los hombres que la atraparon imitándolos, la miraban de forma extraña y se iban por otro camino; y Ginny trataba de irse de lo más normal.

Cuando fueron a almorzar en un restaurante de comida rápida; Ginny se fijó en un grupo de chicos que estaban comiendo cerca, no estaban ni sentados, y devoraban la comida, como si ese fuera el último bocado que jamás fueran a dar; claro que a la chica le dio asco al verlos "comer", pero luego recordó que ella tenía que imitar todo tipo de comportamiento en un chico, y comenzó a devorar de igual manera su hamburguesa, papitas y demás; mientras Colin (que para nada comía así), Parvati y Lavender, la miraban extraño.

Colin le enseñó un saludo de chico, que al final se daban un golpe "pecho contra pecho", pero ginny se emocionó tanto que tumbó a Colin y ella misma se lastimó sus partes.

Parvati y Lavender le estaban colocando un tipo de vendas gruesas, para disminuir, el tamaño de su busto; el problema fue que le estaban dando vueltas tan rápido para ponérselo, que ginny casi les vomita encima.

Ya el último día, Ginny estaba empacando sus cosas; bueno mas bien, de Ron. Tomó unas ropas, como para dos semanas, varias medías, y demás cosas; claro que no podía dejar sus tapones, porque había perdido la cuenta y no sabía que día llegaría la señora de rojo, y como siempre había dicho "es mejor prevenir, que lamentar". Guardó los tapones en unas botas de Ron y las guardó en su bolso. Como ya estaba todo listo, decidió bajar; y antes de salir del cuarto, tomó su balón de fútbol.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny se disponía abrir la puerta principal para irse, pero la detuvo, la ya muy conocida voz de su madre.

-¡hey¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó.

-Mamá ya te dije, voy a ir a la casa de mi papá dos semanas- dijo aparentando tranquilidad, tratando de no voltear los ojos.

-No, no me dijiste- negó la sra. Weasley- y no vas a ir. No hemos pasado tiempo juntas en este verano. Ahora regresa arriba, y luego…

-Espera mamá- le cortó Ginny acercándosele- Pensé en lo que dijiste… y sabes que Fleur estará ahí junto a Ron todo el tiempo… No lo se. Estaba pensando, que tal vez ella podría enseñarme algo… sobre la presentación- dijo con una falsa sonrisa, que contentó a su madre.

-Esto es tan emocionante- le dijo la mujer.

-¡Lo se!- exclamó la chica con falsa emoción.

-Te vas a divertir mucho. Hay que pensar en el baile, por supuesto- continuó- y en la comida.

-Bien- le siguió la corriente la chica.

-¡AH¿Y te hablé de recaudar fondos la próxima semana?- le preguntó emocionada la sra. Weasley- ¡Haremos un carnaval!- exclamó

-¡Tienes razón!

-Tu hermano prometió estar ahí, así que recuérdale cuando lo veas. ¿Está bien?- pidió su madre.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Ay! Mi pequeñita- dijo melosamente abrazándola- Por fin vas a ser una señorita- le dijo emocionada.

-¡Si!- le dijo Ginny correspondiendo al abrazo, para luego voltearse he irse con mala cara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había llegado el día; el momento más bien. Ya estaba en Gryffindor, en el auto de Colin. Se bajó del auto y se arregló la chaqueta; pero al momento le vino la duda y se volteó a ver a Colin que también se había salido del auto. Ginny ya no parecía ninguna chica, tenía puesta una peluca que tenía el mismo corte de su hermano; Colin le había hecho unas patillas de mentira y también unas cejas para que aumentaran su tamaño; llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio (obviamente de hombre). La verdad es, que si nadie la conociera pensarían que es su hermano Ron: con el cabello pelirrojo, muy llamativo, los mismos ojos azules, con la misma nariz respingada de su hermano (al ser gemelos, había logrado tener algunas características parecidas), y algunas pecas alrededor de la cara.

-Espera¿de verdad crees que puedo hacer esto?- le preguntó nerviosa.

-Claro- le aseguró el chico- por supuesto. Entonces la joven tomó su bolso y volteó decidida a caminar a la escuela; pero un chico pasó al lado suyo.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó con una sonrisa simpática.

-Hola- saludó la "chica" correspondiendo a la sonrisa; pero se voltea de nuevo preocupada- ¡Ay no! Se dio cuenta- exclamó la chica- Vámonos de aquí- pidió- Fue una mala idea.

-¿Quieres calmarte?- pidió el joven- no se dio cuenta- aseguró- Sólo te saludó.

-Claro que se dio cuenta. Quiero irme ahora- decía Ginny velozmente.

-¡No¡Tranquilízate!- ordenó- No pasé tanto tiempo…

-Tu lo sabes, fue tu idea- dijo desesperadamente la chica apuntándolo con el dedo- ¡Es tu culpa!

-Tú me lo pediste- rectificó el chico- Yo fui un buen amigo. Arreglé tu cabello, y eso no fue nada fácil- aseguró el chico.

-¡Vámonos inmediatamente!- ordenó Ginny- ¡Ya vámonos! Deja de hablar y pon reversa- terminó diciendo la chica, haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

-¡Te comportas como una niña!- la acusó Colin- Ya vete. Adiós- dijo empujándola y sacándola del carro, mientras ella no dejaba de moverse y decir "vámonos".- Sólo trató de ser amistoso- le dijo a la chica, que ya estaba afuera del carro y el estaba tratando de pasarse de asiento para hacer lo mismo, y lo logró.

-Está bien- aceptó la joven.

-Bien. Ahora repasémoslo una vez más- dijo Colin- Quiero escuchar tu voz- Pidió el joven. Con lo que Ginny carraspeó un poco y puso la voz algo más gruesa.

-Hola¿cómo han estado? Soy Ron- se presentó la chica.

-Muy bien. Ahora vas a caminar- con lo que Ginny empezó a imitar a los hombres que había visto caminar antes- Ahora saca una flema- pidió, y la chica escupió, como antes lo había practicado- ¡Estoy muy orgulloso!- exclamó abrazándola, con lo que la chica le correspondió, pero luego se separó diciendo:

-Suéltame.

-No lo olvides- le recordó el joven- Dentro de toda chica, hay un muchacho- y luego se quedó pensativo, para luego decir- creo que eso no va así. Sabes lo que quiero decir- y la chica se despidió dándole una palmada en el hombro, pero el joven la volvió a llamar- ¡Gin!- y le mostró la pelota, para luego pasársela- Se un buen chico- se despidió.

Ginny dio un suspiro, antes de ponerse a caminar. Mientras caminaba por el patio, todos los chicos y chicas (hasta profesores) la miraban de forma extraña, y ella no dejaba de ver a todos lados, preocupada.

Cuando logró entrar a la instalación, se dirigió a las habitaciones de chicos; pero ahí había un desastre; había demasiado alboroto, y no la dejaban caminar. Casi le pegan una pelota de basket en la cabeza; y un chico casi se la lleva por delante. Hubo un momento en el que sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero regresó al mundo real y se dijo a sí misma:

-Yo puedo hacer esto. Soy un hombre; y soy muy buena onda. Soy un muchacho atrevido- y continuó su camino, en busca de su habitación.

Cuando creyó haber encontrado el dormitorio correcto, entró en él y se encontró con un joven tocando un saxofón; salió y vio, el número de su habitación, tomó su llave y entró en ella. La primera sorpresa que se llevó, fue al ver a un chico rubio, de ojos grises, pasar en frente de ella sin camisa; el chico la miró de forma extraña. Luego, reparó en que habían dos chicos más, en la habitación, uno moreno y otro castaño.

-Hola!- dijo sorprendida, pero al segundo siguiente notó que no había hablado como un chico, sino con su voz normal; por lo cual carraspeó, y se corrigió- hola amigos- y trató de poner una sonrisa tranquila- ¿Son mis compañeros de cuarto?- se dirigió a la cama que estaba vacía, y volvió a carraspear, para luego voltear a ver a los tres chicos, que la estaban observando.

-¿Tú cómo te llamas?- preguntó el joven rubio.

-Ron Weasley.

-Draco Malfoy- respondió el chico estrechándole la mano; pero ginny lo haló y le dio unas palmaditas muy entusiasmadas en la espalda- Espera- dijo el chico, al ver que el "joven" no lo soltaba- ¡Ya, ya, Ya!- exclamó empujándolo, para atrás- Hemm… ellos son Blaise- dijo señalando al castaño- y Theodore- el moreno- son del cuarto de al lado- agregó.

-Ah si. Y los nuevos alumnos van allá enano- dijo el chico llamado Blaise señalando otra edificación.

-En serio. ¿Cuántos años tienes amigo?- preguntó el joven moreno.

-Me salté algunos años- inventó Ginny con una sonrisa- Soy brillante… ¡Shh!- añadió. La joven se sentó en la punta de la cama, pero se medio resbaló, por lo cual trató de acomodarse, pero hacía unos movimientos extraños, y el joven rubio lo miraba decepcionado.

-y díganme chicos- dijo Ginny- ¿cuando empiezan las prácticas de fútbol?

-Al medio día- le respondió Draco- ¿tú juegas?- agregó

-Claro que sí. Centro delantero- anunció Ginny- Sí, en verdad- entonces se levantó y se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas- ¿Y también juegan el mejor juego?- preguntó- ¿Hermanos¿Amigos¿Compadres?

-Si. Soy delantero- respondió Draco tras una leve risa- Blaise y Theodore son medio campistas- agregó.

-Excelente- dijo la chica, sacando una de las botas y dejándola caer en la cama; sin recordar, que en ella, tenía los tapones, los cual quedaron a la vista de los chicos, pero el que lo notó fue el joven rubio, Draco, quien horrorizado le pregunta señalando la bota:

-Espera. ¿Por qué traes tapones en un zapato?- con eso los otros dos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a ver si era cierto lo que su amigos acababa de decir.

-Ah… Eh… mmm…- trataba de idear algo la chica- Porque me sangra la nariz- terminó diciendo, sin voltearse.

-¿Y te metes "eso" en la nariz?- le pregunta Blaise sin poder creerlo.

-Si- le contesta ginny tranquilamente, volteándose- Claro. ¿Ustedes… nunca han eso?- preguntó, aparentando confusión; con lo que los tres chicos niegan con la cabeza- Es increíble. Beckham lo hace todo el tiempo- asegura la joven.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Draco sorprendido.

-Sí- afirmó la chica- Miren, les mostraré cómo lo hago- dijo tomando uno y esparciendo unos cuantos por el suelo, haciendo que los chicos se aparten asqueados- Le quitan esto… Como se llame- siguió; quitando el protector- Y luego se lo meten- dijo metiéndoselo por uno de los orificios de la nariz- Absorbe muy bien- añadió.

-Es una broma- declaró el moreno, mientras los tres se echaban a reír.

-Eso da asco- aseguró Draco.

-Ay hermano, te tocó un fenómeno- dijo el chico llamada Blaise, dándole unas palmadas de condolencia; no sin parar de reír.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era medio día, y estaban en la cancha de fútbol. Estaban todos los chicos que iban a entrenar y a hacer la prueba parados en frente del entrenador, en una línea recta.

-Comenzaremos la temporada, como terminamos la otra- anunció el entrenador que esta caminando en frente de los jugadores- ¡Fuertes!- exclamó- ¡A jugar!- dijo el hombre- playeras contra desnudos- explicó.

-disculpe señor- dijo Ginny después de haber carraspeado- debo jugar con playera- dijo determinada.

-¿Qué!- Exclamó el hombre.

-Es que soy alérgico al sol- se apresuró a añadir.

-Eres alérgico al sol- repitió el entrenador, reflexionando.

-Muy, muy alérgico. Así es- aseguró "el joven".

-Queremos que estés cómodo en Gryffindor; así que yo te seguiré con una sombrilla. ¿Qué te parece niñita?- le dijo el profesor mirándola a la cara- conserva tu playera- dijo después de haberle echado un vistazo a la lista- Bien muchachos. ¡A jugar!- dijo antes de sonar el pito.

El entrenamiento empezó bien; Ginny les seguía muy bien el paso, pero estaba medio oxidada, y ya después de haber corrido, saltado, y pasado el balón tantas veces; a Ginny ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hacer nada. Cuando se pusieron a hacer las lagartijas, Ginny sólo dio para dos, y se quedó en el suelo derrotada, hasta que el entrenador sonó el pito, y todos pararon a descansar, levantándose.

-Muy bien muchachos- dijo caminando entre ellos- Veo que tienen mucha energía y compromiso hoy- dice observándolos a todos- Eso en verdad me enorgullece. Ahora; quiero dividirlos en, primera línea y segunda línea- paró un momento y agregó- Los de segunda línea; no se sientan mal. Son parte del equipo, tanto como la primera línea; con la diferencia, claro, de que no jugaran- explicó el hombre- Macmillan- dijo entregándole una camisa amarilla a un joven de cabellera castaña oscura- Smith- dijo repitiendo el mismo procedimiento y entregándole la camisa amarilla a un joven de cabellera casi rubia- Coleman- dijo entregándole a un joven gordito que estaba cerca de Draco y sus dos amigos- Corner- entregó la camisa y miró a la lista para luego decir- Weasley. Son segunda línea- y le entregó la camisa la chica/chico- Para el resto felicidades, son primera línea. Ahora a ducharse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La chica fue a los casilleros junto con los demás chicos a agarrar sus cosas, y cuando se disponía a ir, el chico llamado Coleman dice:

-Ah ducharse- como si fuera lo que tanto esperaba. Pero para Ginny no era así, quien puso una cara de preocupación.

-¿A bañarse?- preguntó con la intención de salir corriendo; pero tropezó con Blaise y Theodore, quienes la estaban empujando a las duchas. Y cuando la chica logró zafarse, la llamaron.

-¡Weasley! No hay baño para ti- ordenó el entrenador, y la chica con una sonrisa responde "que bien" con una sonrisa, que luego cambió por una expresión seria- El director Dumbledore quiere verte en su oficina.

-De acuerdo- y la joven se fue con paso rápido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN PUESTO A LEER! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO. A LOS QUE NO, SOLO AVISENME Y DIGANME LO QUE DEBO CAMBIAR O MEJORAR; CLARO QUE POR FAVOR, SI ES QUE SE PUEDE, DE UNA MANERA SUTIL. BUENO CUIDENSE Y DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS LES PONDRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE YA ESTÁ HECHO. DE VERDAD, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN REVIEWS, PARA SABER LO QUE OPINAN DE MI HISTORIA. GRACIAS. BESOS.

**REPUESTA DE LOS REVIWES**

**Star Knight 80** Hola de nuevo, pequeña amiga; veo que tu siempre eres la primera que lee y me baja el autoestima con respecto a mis fics. Déjame decirte, con respecto a tu review, o mejor dicho, a tus reviews; que en ninguno de los dos has dado tu opinión respecto a la historia; en los dos solo has colocado qué es lo tengo mal; esta bien que corrijas los errores, pero aunque sea ten la delicadeza de no ser tan odiosa. Aún así, te agradezco que me hayas dejado un review, fuiste la primera de todos. Y con respecto al summary; yo se, cuando he hecho uno mal o no; lo que dice es lo que salía en el trailer de Estados Unidos, cuando salió esta película, además si está abreviado o lo que sea que hayas escrito es, porque no hay espacio, para escribir un summary, y si no lo dije en el mismo; que el fic era de una película era, porque, como ya había dicho, NO HABIA ESPACIO, y por eso lo puse ya al final de la historia. Hasta luego; claro, si es que leíste este capítulo.

**PauLiTa: **Hola! Ay que bueno que te gustó, jajaja… ya estaba pensando que nadie leería esto. Además de que el primer review que recibí no fue lo que se dice "anímico". Y con respecto al summary, sí se, que está algo complicado, pero me parece muy cómico, además en el primer capítulo se ve uno que no es tan complicado. En serio te agradezco que me hayas dejado un review, me dio mucho ánimo. Y que le hayas recomendado a una amiga leerlo, también te lo agradezco muchísimo. Por cierto, yo soy de Venezuela, y tengo 13 años; mi nombre es María de los Angeles, pero me gusta que me digan nani ;-P… espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ya tengo hecho el siguiente pero estoy esperando a ver si en este me mandan reviews… bueno cuídate mucho; y también te mando saludos desde Venezuela-Valencia… nos vemos… besos.

**JenickaMalfoy:** HELLO! Que bueno que te gustó mi idea. Ginny y Draco también son mi pareja favorita en Fanfiction. Por eso los elegí a ellos como personajes principales. Además de que Ron y Hermione son también como los protagonistas, pero serían más secundarios, como los son Olivia y Sebastián en la peli. Y por lo del lio de parejas, me parece muy gracioso, yo le mostré a mi hermana, y a ella le encantó, ya que es muy gracioso. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ya tengo listo el siguiente pero lo voy a bajar en dos dís más para ver si me dejan reviews. Bueno gracias por todo y cuídate. Saludos desde Venezuela, besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**She's the man**

**Capítulo 3.**

-Esto es todo. Soy historia. ¡Ya lo saben!- dijo ginny, hablando para sí misma, mientras se quitaba la venda de sus pechos, que le estaba apretando- ¡Au!- se quejó, dejando la venda guindando en su sudadera. Pero en ese momento recuerda algo muy importante- ¡El expediente de Ron!- susurró para sí. Y se dirigió al archivero, donde de seguro estaría el recién nombrado, expediente de Ron- ¿No podía ser más grande?- se preguntó al encontrarlo; pero en ese momento Ginny oye que se abre la puerta de la oficina del director.

-Señor Weasley- Lo saludó; sin haber notado que la chica en ese momento cerró apresuradamente la gaveta, por lo cual se le quedó atorada la venda en esta, y la chica no se pudo mover de donde estaba, por lo cual, optó por apoyar el codo en el archivero, con una sonrisa- Albus Dumbledore. Soy el director- se presentó el hombre. Tenía mucha barba y bigote plateados, pero era completamente calvo- Mucho gusto en conocerlo- dijo acercándosele al "chico"- En verdad mucho gusto.

-¿Qué tal señor?... Supe que quería verme- le dijo Ginny colocando su voz de chico y estrechándole la mano.

-Solo quería darle la bienvenida- le explicó el hombre, apoyando igualmente su codo en el archivero- ¡_Bienvenido a Gryffindor¡Bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido¡Bienvenido a gryffindor!- _Le entonó el director a Ginny con una sonrisa- Solo te llamé para darte la bienvenida- repitió el anciano- y saber cómo te sientes- añadió, mientras la chica lo veía a la cara, y trataba de halar el vendaje que seguía atorado en la gaveta del archivero.

-¡Ah, bien! Me siento excelente. Sólo, que ocupado por ser un muchacho.

-Ser un muchacho- repitió el director, viéndola directamente a los ojos- Claro. Veamos tu expediente Ron- dijo el director, volteándose al archivero, y tratando de abrir la gaveta, en la que estaba atorada las vendas de Ginny- ¡Parece… que… está… atascado!- Exclamó dándole unos golpes para que se abriera; y Ginny aprovechó en golpear la gaveta, la cual se abrió, y la chica aprovechó a retirar rápidamente sus vendas para guardárselas en la sudadera, sin que el director la viese- Bien. Veamos- dijo el hombre tras un suspiro; dejó el expediente de Ron en su escritorio y se volteó a ver a "Ron" que se estaba arreglando el cabello (o más bien, la peluca)- Bien. Te atrapé- le dijo el director Dumbledore, haciendo que la chica se volteara asustada a verlo- Ya se, que no quieres sentarte a hablar con el director. Pero, no aceptaré que me digas que no. ¡A ver! Siéntate en la silla del director. ¡Vamos, siéntate!- le indicó el hombre con un sonrisa alegre y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. La chica se sentó donde el hombre le estaba diciendo, mientras éste, lo hacía en su propio escritorio- Y dime, Ron Weasley. ¿Te gusta nuestra escuela?

-Es bonita- afirmó Ginny.

-¿Ya te inspiraste con el negro azabache, el rojo intenso y el dorado como el sol?

-Claro que sí- dijo la chica dándole unos golpecitos con los nudillos, a la insignia que le estaba mostrando el director.

-¡Oye¡No toques eso, nunca más!- le amenazó el anciano, colocando de vuelta la insignia en su puesto en el escritorio- ¿Sabes Ron? Yo también fui un alumno de transferencia- le contó el director, empezando a caminar alrededor de la oficina- Un día obviamente, cuando los dinosaurios rondaban la tierra- le dijo el hombre divertido, sentándose en una silla en frente del escritorio- Así. Que tengo interés personal, en los alumnos que los transfieren a esta escuela. Soy, como el gran hermano extra oficial- le siguió explicando el hombre- Y que no te sorprenda si me presento sin anunciarme de vez en cuando; para ver cómo vas- añadió.

-Si, siempre es bienvenido- le respondió la joven.

-Ahora. ¡Fuera!- exclamó el director, dejando a un "joven" confundido, que se marchó sin decir nada, mientras el hombre se reía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny salió tan apresurada de la oficina que cuando cerró la puerta, y se volteó para continuar su camino, tropezó con una joven castaña que se le cayeron todos los libros que traía, al piso.

-Disculpa- dijo Ginny ayudándola a recoger sus libros.

-Estoy bien, no hay problema- le respondió la joven, también recogiendo los libros.

-Fue mi culpa- aseguró ginny, apenada.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- exclamó el director saliendo de su oficina encontrando a "Ron" y a la chica castaña, agachados, tomando los libros- ¡Ah¿Conociendo el sexo opuesto?- dijo el hombre a "Ron"- ¿No es así?- agregó- La dinámica de hombre y mujer. Toda esa tensión sexual. Todo es parte de la experiencia de la preparatoria- Continuó el hombre, dejando a Ginny con cara confundida y a la chica castaña divertida- Así que sigan. Sigan, por favor. Pero que sea limpio- agregó- la abstinencia es la clave. La mejor manera de… no… mmm- dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras, pero al no hacerlo se volteó y volvió a entrar en el despacho.

-¿Siempre es así de amistoso?- preguntó Ginny todavía en shock, por lo que había dicho el director; mientras la joven castaña se echaba a reír.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó la joven- Así es cuando es grosero- Explicó, ya teniendo los libros que ella había recogido en sus manos; y se levantó, al igual que Ginny.

-Mmm… Muy bien. Oye que lindos zapatos- le dijo Ginny al notar los zapatos que llevaba puestos la chica- ¿Te gustan? Los compré en Madame Malkim- le dijo la chica.

-¿En serio¿Ahí venden zapatos?

-Si claro, junto a los accesorios, que agregaron nuevos. Porque tú sabes que antes eran solo uniformes y ropas para salir- le dijo la joven.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Ginny, con su propia voz, que lo notó al instante, y carraspeó para decir- Tus libros- entregándole los libros que había recogido.

-Gracias- responde viéndola a la cara con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo creo que, iré con un amigo o algo así. Es todo- dijo despidiendo mientras la joven castaña la miraba de una forma coqueta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Aquí tienes- le dice el director Dumbledore amablemente entregándole una bandeja con el almuerzo- Manzana y un gran sándwich- y Ginny con una sonrisa falsa lo toma y se dispone a buscar un puesto.

-Yo voy a querer- le dice un chico al director, pero este lo corta rápidamente diciéndole "no", y el chico señala a Ginny y dice- Pero…- mientras el director le vuelve a negar con una sonrisa odiosa.

Ginny tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de oír sigue buscando; y encuentra a su compañero de habitación y sus dos amigos, sentados en una mesa cerca; por lo que la joven se dispone a sentarse con ellos.

-Hola amigos. ¿Puedo sentarme?- dice, sentándose y colocando su almuerzo en la mesa, sin esperar respuesta; pero si recibió miradas confundidas por parte de los tres chicos- Gracias- dice arrimando la silla y poniéndose cómoda. Entonces busca un tema de conversación- Eso de la selección de fútbol, es un fraude ¿no¿Ponerme en segunda línea? Por favor eso es ridículo. ¿Tengo razón o no tengo razón?- dijo moviendo las manos, pero como ve que la seguían viendo serios, se calló en ese momento. Pero le vino una idea a la mente- Lo del juego contra Ravenclaw va a ser interesante ¿verdad?- preguntó para ver si hacía efecto ese comentario en los chicos.

-¿Qué crees que sea interesante?- le preguntó despectivamente Draco.

-Bueno, mi hermana estudia ahí. Y antes salía con el idiota de Harry Potter- explicó Ginny volteando los ojos; pero los chicos se pusieron a reír al oír el nombre del chico que Ginny acababa de decir.

-Yo lo conozco bien. Una vez, lo hice llorar en un juego- dijo draco orgulloso, y sus otros dos amigos seguían riendo.

-Espera. ¿Ese fuiste tú?- Preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Claro que sí- afirmó el chico.

-Fue muy divertido- agregó Blaise.

-¿Está buena tu hermana?- preguntó el que se llamaba Theodore.

-Eh… supongo que sí-respondió Ginny al recordar lo que le había dicho Ron, sobre que eso era "cosas de hombres"- Ella… tiene una gran personalidad- agregó la chica con una sonrisa; pero los otros jóvenes hicieron como si les diera un escalofríos lo que acababa de decir Ginny.

-Ahí viene- anunció Theodore, y los jóvenes (incluyendo a Ginny se voltearon a ver); se trataba de la misma chica, con que había tropezado Ginny al salir del despacho del director. Como Ginny captó que a los jóvenes les interesaba la castaña se le ocurre decir algo.

-¡Wao! Mira qué trasero tiene esa castaña- les dice Ginny señalando a la joven.

-OH OH- alertó el moreno.

-No hables de ella así por favor- pidió Draco mirándola con mala cara.

-¿Por qué¿Acaso es tu novia?- lo incitó la chica, remarcando la palabra "novia".

-Ja, ja, ja… Ya quisiera- dice riendo Theodore, con lo que recibe una mirada fulminante por parte de Draco.

-Hasta hace poco ella salía con un universitario; pero la botó y se que ahora es un desastre emocional- explicó Blaise- Es muy vulnerable. Confianza y autoestima por los suelos- agregó.

-En términos nuestros- dijo Theodore- Es hora de atacar.

-Exacto- respondió Blaise, chocándole la mano a su amigo. En ese momento pasó un joven de cabellos castaño rojizo, y con cara de autosuficiencia; y el chico después de haberlos mirado, se sentó en donde estaban sentadas, la chica castaña y una amiga.

-Odio a ese tipo- anunció Draco con cara de fastidió.

-¿Sabías que la mortadela es 38 pezuñas?- le preguntó el chico, a la joven castaña, que lo miró con fastidio, y le quitó de las manos el sándwich que le había tomado el chico.

-Gracias… Percy- le respondió con mala cara, y mirando a su amiga, cómo rogándole para que se fueran.

-OH OH… Parece que ya tienes competencia- le alertó Ginny a Draco, tras haber oído la conversación.

-Solo es Percy- dijo como si no valiera nada.

-Es un perdedor- aseguró Blaise. En ese momento Ginny voltea a ver a la joven castaña y le nota un semblante triste.

-Se ve muy triste- dijo Ginny, observándola- me rompe el corazón- y tras esto los tres chicos le ven de forma extraña, como si tuviera una enfermedad que se pegara; entonces se apresuró a rectificar- Es que, la verdad la comprendo- explicó- Porque yo acabo de terminar una mala relación- continuó- Tu conoces a alguien y luego te das cuenta de que todo ha sido una gran mentira- los tres chicos se miran de forma extraña- Cada caricia; cada beso- dijo imaginándoselo y cerrando los ojos. Pero no contó con que los tres chicos se fueran y la dejando hablando sola- ¡Además nunca puedes lograr que las mujeres se callen!- agregó, la joven- entonces chicos. Nos vemos luego- se despidió, pero ya los chicos habían desaparecido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa noche Ginny estaba decidida a bañarse. Ya que no lo había hecho en todo el día y se sentía sucia. Entró al baño, y empezó a mirar a todos lados en busca de alguien, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Están vacías las duchas ¡Que bien!- se dijo a sí misma; y se empezó a quitar la venda del pecho, y la puso en la mesa; y cuando se disponía a entrar a las regaderas apareció el tal chico, llamado Percy; Ginny se ocultó el busto cruzándose brazos.

-Soy Percy. El director de dormitorios- se presentó después de haber dado una exclamación al "verlo"- ¡Siempre debes usar sandalias de baños, en los baños!- la regañó apuntándola con el dedo- excepto mientras te estás bañando- agregó. Ginny dio un suspiro de alivio, al ver que el chico no había notado nada- ¿No leíste el folleto del dormitorio?- continuó el chico- estaba en tu buzón- le dice odiosamente. Y en ese momento un chico golpea a Percy con la toalla, para que se callara (que se tira en el piso aguantando las ganas de llorar); y continúa su camino con una sonrisa maligna, hasta pararse al lado de Ginny (obviamente, los dos chicos, habían pensado igual que Ginny y decidieron bañarse a esa hora). El joven recién llegado era Draco, el compañero rubio de Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- saludó Ginny.

-Nada. Todo bien, amigo- dice dándole una mirada de extrañeza, al ver que "el chico" no se quitaba los brazos del pecho. Entonces Ginny, mira a los dos chicos, y toma sus cosas rápidamente, para irse pero Draco la llama- Oye. Olvidaste… hemm… esto- dijo entregándole la venda- hermano- agregó.

-Te debo una, compadre- le dijo Ginny, antes de irse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban en el juego Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw; todo era muy rudo, se golpeaban, hacían unas faltas horribles, que nadie contaba y Ginny miraba todo con terror, en ese momento oye que el entrenador la llama.

-¡Muy bien Weasley¡Sigues tú!- le ordenó el hombre. Ginny miró todo confundida, y voltea a verse como estaba vestida; casi se desmaya al ver que traía puesto el vestido rosa pastel, de encajes que su mamá había comprado para su presentación en sociedad- ¡Weasley¡¿Estás sordo!- le gritó el entrenador- ¡Entra¡Qué esperas!- entonces Ginny se paró de la banca, y entró al juego; le habían pasado la pelota; esquivaba a todos; y por fin había entrado al área; estaba dispuesta a patear; Harry la estaba retando, le gritaba que le diera; la chica se armó de valor y se dispuso a patear, pero se atoró con el vestido y en vez de darle a la pelota se calló. Todas las personas se estaban riendo, y Ginny seguía tirada en el piso; pero, en ese momento ve que un montón de agua le cae encima…

…y en ese momento se despierta, de golpe. Le habían echado un balde de agua encima y la estaban cargando un montón de chicos, ella se movía mucho gritando como una chica normal grita, pero en ese momento, rectifica, su voz y continúa gritando que la soltaran.

La llevaron a otra habitación, en la que se fijó, y vio que era el baño de los chicos; la pusieron en el centro de ella, junto con otros chicos, que según notó Ginny, eran los nuevos que habían estado en el entrenamiento con ella. Alrededor de ellos había muchos chicos, enmascarados, y uno de ellos empezó a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos, al infierno!- gritó; lo que notó ginny era que ese chico, hablaba exactamente como lo hacía Draco Malfoy. Todos los chicos enmascarados empezaron a gritar y a reír perversamente; y empezaron a tirarles una especie de comida licuada, que parecía vómito- ¡Caballeros, déjenme presentarles, a los novatos, del equipo de este año!- volvió a decir el mismo chico.

-Pero antes, deben quitarse la ropa- añadió otro; que Ginny reconoció como Theodore Nott.

-¡Vamos quítense la ropa¡Rápido, rápido¡Fuera ropa!- ordenó Draco- ¡Vamos! Perecen mujercitas ¡Quítense la ropa señores!

Todos los enmascarados empezaron a gritar, mientras los chicos nuevos empezaron a quitarse la camisa; pero Ginny se agachó y se escabulló rápidamente; entonces prendió la alarma contra incendio, y empezó a sonar la alarma y caer agua. Todos los chicos (los enmascarados y los novatos) se fueron rápidamente del cuarto, antes de que los descubrieran. Ginny, aliviada se fue de la habitación, toda empapada y oliendo asquerosamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente Ginny andaba caminando por los pasillos y todo el mundo la insultaba y empujaba.

-¡Date una ducha!- le dijo una chica pasando al lado de ella/él, y haciendo una mueca de asco, al igual que las personas que la acompañaban.

-Ojala pudiera- le respondió la chica.

-¡Buen trabajo activando la alarma!- le dijo despectivamente Theodore empujándola, al pasar por su lado. Ya a la mañana siguiente todos los del equipo de fútbol, se enteraron, que había sido "Ron" el que activó la alarma.

-¡Si, es la manera de ser hombre!- le dijo de la misma manera Blaise, haciendo lo mismo que su amigo. La chica se quedó con una mirada triste, pero en ese momento pasó una chica e frente suyo y le echó un spray aromático en la cara, que resulta ser, le calló en los ojos.

-¡Au!- exclamó la chica, corriendo al baño y entró sin recordar, que debía entrar al de hombre y no al de mujeres. Cuando entró una chica, echó un grito, y salió corriendo del baño. Ginny salió tras de ella disculpándose.

-¡Lo siento¡Fue mi error!

-¡Ron!- lo llamó el director, que recién acababa de llegar y lo había visto salir del baño de chicas. La joven se detuvo en ese momento y se volteó a ver al hombre- ¿acabas de salir del baño de mujeres?- le preguntó confundido. Ginny miró hacia donde señalaba el hombre y afirmó apenada con la cabeza- ¿qué… mira hijo…- dijo el hombre como si le estuviera hablando a un retardado mental- Cuando era joven, también me gustaba la silueta femenina… y a veces daba un vistazo… si se presentaba la ocasión- le contó, haciendo que Ginny volteara los ojos- Así que eso no es problema. A menos que haya algo que te afecte… más allá de usual exuberancia juvenil masculina- agregó con cara de preocupación.

-No- negó Ginny- solo entré en el baño equivocado- aseguró la joven.

-¿Estas seguro, hijo?- preguntó el director, aún con su semblante preocupado- Porque estoy para ayudarte- le aseguró- ¿ok? Si hay algo que te moleste… cualquier cosa –continuó el hombre- Si hay algo que te fuerce a ir al baño de mujeres… Es decir, a entrar. Sabes a qué me refiero… sólo quiero saber qué es.

-No, solo fue un error honesto- le aseguró la joven; entonces sin previo aviso el director se puso a reír y le dijo:

-¿Sabes qué? Te creo. ¿Sabes por qué?- le preguntó- Porque una buena relación se basa en la confianza… y ¿adivina qué?... Tú tienes la mía- le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se le acercó un poco a Ginny y la olió- ¿Qué es ese olor?

-Me temo que soy yo, señor- le dijo la chica, acomodándose la corbata

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza¿Qué diablos te está pasando?- le preguntó exasperado.

-Nada. Estoy bien- Aseguró Ginny, ya fuera de sus casillas, y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se tuvo que detener porque otra vez el director la había llamado.

-Bien. De acuerdo. Me convenciste ¿Está bien? Mira- le dijo el hombre- A los 17, yo tampoco me abría a todos con facilidad, Ron. Todo a su debido tiempo ¿no?

-Ajá.

-Bien- entonces, Ginny se disponía a caminar, pero volvió a hablar el director- Tengas los secretos que tengas… se que pronto los compartirás conmigo- le dijo seguro de sí mismo- Serás más feliz al hacerlo- le aseguró- ¿verdad?

-Sí, estoy seguro de que tiene razón- le respondió Ginny.

-¿Ron?- volvió a llamarla el director.

-¿Si, señor?

-Que tengas un buen día.

-Usted también, señor- le respondió la chica antes de irse.

-Director Dumbledore…- le llamó un chico al director, era Percy- no estoy seguro… pero hay algo raro en ese muchacho nuevo- le confesó el joven.

-¡OH Percy! Está pasando por un período de transición. Ahora es bastante vulnerable- le contesto el director tranquilamente- Oye¿por qué no lo proteges y… le enseñas como es por aquí? Vigílalo- le pidió.

-Será un placer, señor- y tras una leve risa se va dejando solo al director, que se dice a sí mismo:

-Hay 1300 muchachos en esta escuela y ése es el único que no soporto- se dijo el director Dumbledore, reflexionando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-_Aló. Mi vida es un desastre- _se oye que responden en la otra línea.

-Estoy acabada- le dice Ginny a su amigo Colin.

-_¿Qué?_

-Todos creen que soy un gran nerd perdedor/desviado- le explica la chica desesperada- Así nunca lograré estar en el juego contra Ravenclaw… Y… huelo tan mal que les doy asco a las personas. –Le contó- Ven por mí. Llévame a mi casa. Y no me dejes hacer algo como esto nunca más- ordenó la joven.

_-Ginny, no se que decirte sobre el equipo de fútbol…-_ y se le prendió una chispa a Colin- _¡pero en la cuestión social, tengo una idea!_

-¿Si?

-_Le mostraremos a todos el hombre que en realidad eres_- le aseguró.

-¿y como vas a lograr eso?- le preguntó interesada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOLA A TODOS! ESTE CAPITULO A MI ME GUSTO BASTANTE… ESPERO QUE IGUAL A USTEDES… EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, VAMOS A VER ALGO MUY INTERESANTE Y DIVERTIDO… SOLO ESPEREN Y VERAN… LES AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIWS DE ÁNIMO… Y TAMBIÉN LES AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE AUNQUE SEA HAN LEIDO… BESOS Y CUIDENSE TODOS.

**Respuestas de los reviews**

**Policp Malfoy** HOLA. AY! QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO! LA VERDAD ESO ME DA MUCHOS ANIMOS… Y SI QUE VIENE BIEN, VAN A VENIR MUCHAS COSAS, DIVERTIDAS, INTERESANTES, VERGONZOSAS Y DEMÁS. ESPERO QUE ME SIGAS DEJANDO MÁS REVIEWS EN ADELANTE; ESO ME ANIMA MUCHO Y ME DA INSPIRACIÓN… JEJE… BUENO CUIDATE Y BESOS.

**-Montse-90** QUE BUENO QUE TE PAREZCA QUE ESTA BIEN EL FIC, ME ALIVIA MUCHO QUE AHORA TENGA MÁS RESPUESTAS, ESO ES MUY LINDO POR PARTE DE TODOS UDS. Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE ESCRIBO BIEN, ESO ME ALEGRA MUCHO JEJEJE : P Y QUE BUENO TAMBIEN QUE TE PAREZCA ORIGINAL… NO TE PREOCUPES POR LO DE ACTUALIZAR, LO VOY A HACER CADA DOS DIAS, PARA NO HACER ESPERAR. YA TENGO TERMINADO EL SIGUIENTE Y CASIS TERMINO EL QUINTO… SOLO ESPERO QUE ME SIGAS MANDANDO MAS REVIEWS. BYE!

**Misha Potter**Hola! AY QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA… Y TENLO POR SEGURO, QUE CADA VEZ SE VA A PONER MAS INTERESANTE… JEJE… Y TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES PRONTO…. YO TAMBIEN VOY A ESTAR LEYENDO TU HISTORIA Y SIEMPRE TE VOY A DEJAR UN REVIEW ¿OKIS?... EN SERIO ME EMOCIONA MUCHO QUE HAYAS LEIDO MI FIC… BUENO NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO BYE!... CUIDATE Y BESOS.


	4. Chapter 4

**She's the man**

**Capítulo 4.**

-Adelante Ginny- le dice Colin a la chica, por un tipo de comunicador. El joven estaba sentado esperando, en un restaurante, muy visitado por los chicos de Gryffindor, y demás instituciones. En ese momento el joven ve aparecer a Ginny, que iba caminando, y se estaba dirigiendo, donde estaban sentados Draco, Blaise y Theodore.

-¿Qué tal¿Cómo están?- saludó a unos chicos que le pasaron por un lado- Excelente- les respondió la chica, tras la respuesta de los otros jóvenes.

-Ay no. Ya llegó- les avisó Draco a sus dos amigos, al ver que Ginny (o "Ron" para ellos) se les acercaba.

-Estas que ardes- oyeron los chicos que le decía "Ron", a una joven muy atractiva, que le sonrió. La chica continuó su camino, para llegar a la mesa de los tres amigos. En ese momento Theodore, se voltea a ver a sus amigos y les dice:

-No lo vean; tal vez, él no nos vea.

-Sí- afirmó Draco, siguiendo tomando su bebida- sepárense, para que parezca que no hay lugar- añadió dándole un leve empujón a Blaise que era el que estaba a su lado. Los chicos se separaron y se siguieron viendo, actuando como si no hubieran notado que "ron" se acercaba a su mesa.

-¿Qué hay?- saluda la chica al llegar a donde estaban los jóvenes.

-¿Qué hay?- le respondieron los demás. En ese momento, Colin vuelve a hablar por su comunicador, y dice "adelante Lavender"; tras esto, aparece la chica recién nombrada, una de las mejores amigas de Ginny, vestida con una mini falda, unas sandalias de tacón muy alto, y una camisa tres cuartos que le mostraba parte de su abdomen. La chica se le acerca a Ginny como si no la hubiera visto desde hace un tiempo y con una sonrisa coqueta le dice.

-Hola Ron- y le dio un abrazo, pegándosele al cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal Lavender?- le saluda Ginny, devolviéndole la sonrisa; mientras los tres amigos veían la escena algo confundidos- hola amor. ¿Cómo estas, preciosa?- añadió viendo con picardía a los tres jóvenes.

-No soy la mima sin ti- dijo la chica con voz melosa.

-Lo se, lo se. Lo lamento. Nueva escuela, nuevas amigas- Le respondió Ginny.

-Sí. Pero te extraño Ron. Además, pienso mucho en ti; en especial, después de esa noche- le dijo seductoramente.

-Mmm… Que bien. Mejor aún- añadió "el pelirrojo" (Ginny). Mientras, los tres amigos se miran sorprendidos, y Theodore, se les acerca a sus dos amigos y les pregunta:

-Oigan ¿ella le dijo eso a Ron?

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Draco aún más confundido, cuando vio, como la joven llamada Lavender y "Ron", estaban muy amistosos, para su comodidad.

-¡Ay Ron!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras seguía abrazada "al joven". Y mientras, Colin observaba su gran teatro, para después susurrar de nuevo, por el pequeño comunicador "muy bien. Ahora más suspiros. Una despedida agridulce; deja que juegue contigo. Diviértanse"; con lo que las dos jóvenes hicieron lo que les mandaron.

-Fue muy bueno verte Ron- dijo Lavender viendo a los ojos a Ginny- Cuando quieras llámame- agregó en un murmullo; luego cerró los ojos y colocó sus labios, para que "Ron" la besara; y Ginny, puso sus dedos, en sus labios, para luego ponerlos en los de Lavender; quien se fue aparentando satisfacción y tras un suspiro se fue del local; mientras Ginny hacía que estaba viendo el trasero de la joven que se estaba marchando y comentó:

-Quiero un poco- para luego voltearse y decirles a los tres chicos que aún la observaban- Mujeres- y luego hacía que le daban náuseas.

-Si, si- le dijo Draco.

-Claro, te entiendo- comentó Theodore, con una sonrisa forzada.

En la mesa donde estaba sentado Colin, se podía ver al chico volviendo a hablar por el intercomunicador, decía "gracias Lavender, estuviste grandiosa. Ahora es tu turno, Parvati". En ese momento se le acercó una joven morena a "Ron", traía la misma cara que tenía la otra chica al ver a "Ron", como si hacía tiempo que no lo había visto, y como si ese fuera el mejor día de su vida.

-¿Ron¿Eres tú?- preguntó la joven que ya había llegado a donde estaba Ginny y los demás chicos.

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado Parvati?- preguntó Ginny abrazando entusiasmadamente a la joven.

-¿Y ésta quién es?- susurró Draco a sus amigos desesperado. Los otros dos no sabían que decir.

-Nada ha sucedido, porque nuestra escuela perdió al mejor Ron Weasley- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, llega el momento de seguir adelante, Parvati- le dijo Ginny arrecostándose de un muro.

-Lo se, Ron- le contestó Parvati melosamente pegándosele- no fui suficiente mujer para ti- le dijo aparentando un semblante triste.

-No, no lo fuiste- Los tres jóvenes que observaban la escena se querían morir, por lo que acababan de oír.

-Y eso, es algo con lo que siempre tendré que vivir- Si alguien se fijaba en el local, donde estaba Colin, se podía ver al chico, mover los labios y pronunciando los mismo que estaba diciendo la joven -pero me duele ¿Qué hago?- preguntó aparentando desesperación.

-Amar es sufrir- le contestó Ginny, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Debes saber, que nunca te olvidaré Ron!- dijo Lavender, segura de sí misma; y tomando a Ginny por la cintura- ¡Nunca¡NUNCA!- exclamó echándose a llorar, y volteándose para irse, pero se paró, y volteó a ver a Ginny, quien recordó, y le dio una leve nalgada; después de eso la chica si se fue, aún llorando, y gritando.

-Está loca- les dijo Ginny a los tres chicos, que estaban atónitos. Ginny caminó hasta estar cerca de donde estaba Colin y hacerle una seña positiva.

Draco, Theodore y Blaise aún seguían un tanto shockeados, pero en cuanto se repusieron, trataron de armar cabos.

-Oigan, oigan. ¿Podríamos pensar mejor las cosas?- preguntó Draco a sus amios que asintieron con la cabeza.

-Si- pidió Theodore. Pero en ese momento una joven rubia se paró al lado de ellos, aparentemente buscando algo, o mejor dicho, a "alguien".

-Hola preciosa nena- le saludó coquetamente Blaise a la chica, que resulta ser, era Fleur.

-Agr.… ¿Qué?- se paró la chica asqueada- ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?- preguntó la joven retándolo.

-No. Yo solo estaba…- trató de defenderse el joven.

-Uhuh… ¿solo estaba qué?- le dijo odiosamente la chica, haciendo reír a Draco; ya que nunca antes habían callado de una forma tan fea a su amigo Blaise- A ver. Déjame poner un alto a tu estupidez ahora mismo- dijo Fleur, dejando a un Blaise con cara de asustado, mientras Draco trataba de dejar de reír- Las chicas con traseros como el mío. No hablan con hombres con caras como la tuya- le aclaró la joven mirándolo de mala gana. En ese momento Draco, no pudo más y se echó a reír, de manera descontrolada, mientras la chica lo observaba con mala cara- Estoy buscando a mi novio Ron Weasley. ¿Lo conocen?- preguntó haciendo dejar de reír a Draco y poniendo a los tres con caras resentidas. Los tres jóvenes señalaron en la dirección donde Ginny se había ido, y efectivamente se podía ver la cabellera rojiza caminar por ahí- ¿Ron?- preguntó la chica enfadada al verlo; en ese momento Colin se para, y se le acerca a Ginny.

-Cuidado- le dice; y Ginny voltea a ver, y para su horror, ve a Fleur- Que no se te acerque mucho, te reconocería- le advirtió dejando sola a la chica, para que no los descubriera.

-¿Ahora que voy a hacer?- preguntó horrorizada, entonces toma dos bebidas y se tapa la cara con ellas.

-Ron- le llamó la joven.

-Aléjate de mí- le ordenó la joven caminando atrás de ginny, quien le dio las bebidas a unas chicas que estaban cerca y siguió caminando rápido, sin dejar que Fleur le viera la cara, tapándose con las manos.

-¿Te escuché bien?- le pregunta la joven confundida y enfadada a la vez.

-Muy bien, escúchame bien Fleur. No quiero que te acerques ¿ok?

-¡Ron!- exclamó la joven aún persiguiendo a Ginny pasando por atrás de una mesa de billar.

-No quiero hablar contigo. Estás loca- contestó Ginny.

-¡Ron vuelve aquí!

-Eres linda Fleur. Muy atractiva- aseguró Ginny, pasando por entre una pareja.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- preguntó la chica empujando a la pareja que había pasado "Ron"- Permiso ¡Quítense!- ordenó la joven

-Pero hay mucha chicas atractivas en el mundo- agregó Ginny pasando por atrás de la barra y topando con un hombre que llevaba muchas cajas de pizza que le tapaban la cara; por lo cual la joven las tomó, mientras Fleur, no dejaba de llamarlo, y ordenándole que volviera a donde estaba ella- …no puedes ofrecerme absolutamente nada- dijo poniéndole las pizzas a la chica en los brazos, que casi se cae- …y cuando cierro los ojos, te veo como realmente eres. Y eres horrenda- aseguró Ginny- ¡Terminamos!- Fleur totalmente humillada, dejó caer las cajas de pizza, y salió corriendo del local. Todos los jóvenes que vieron eso, quedaron totalmente pasmados y sorprendidos; claro que la mayoría de los chicos, orgullosos de lo que acababa de hacer Ginny, gritaron y se le acercaron a Ginny a felicitarla. Draco, Blaise y Theodore, se le acercaron a "Ron" y le estrecharon la mano.

-¡Amigo, eso fue sorprendente!- le exclamó Draco, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¡SI!- afirmó Theodore, y éste y Blaise seguían gritando alegres.

-¿Qué les pasa? Muévanse, háganle paso a Ron, para que se siente- dijo Draco, mientras tomaban asiento- Oficialmente, eres mi nuevo ídolo- aseguró Draco chocando de nuevo la mano con Ginny.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, se podía observar, que la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor, veían a "Ron" como una especie de héroe; mientras que las chicas, siempre que pasaban al lado de Ginny, le saludaban muy entusiastas, y hasta coquetas.

Ginny se dirigía a clase de ciencias, y cuando iba subiendo las escaleras para poder llegar al salón, todos los jóvenes la saludaron y le aplaudieron entusiastas, y algunas chicas le picaron el ojo.

-Hola Ron- le saludó una chica rubia mandándole un beso. Que estaba junto a unas amigas

-Preciosas- le contestó Ginny.

-¡Oye Ron!- se oyó que llamaban a Ginny- déjenme pasar. Necesito consejos, necesito ayuda con una chica- le pidió Theodore Nott al haber llegado al lado de Ginny.

-Te ayudaré hermano- le contestó la chica, con una sonrisa- Toda una vida de conocimiento- le dijo sacándole una leve risa al chico. Entonces se dispusieron a entrar al salón de clases.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con esa chica?- le pregunta Draco a "Ron" interesado- ¿Mucho?

-Si- afirmó la joven- Mucho. Parecía que purgaba cadena perpetua- añadió haciendo una mueca y riendo. Si, asi es…- pero en ese momento se corta, porque suena el tono de una canción absolutamente de chica, del celular de "Ron".

-_I'm a Barbie girl. __In a Barbie World…_- decía la canción

-¿Quien es?- pregunta Draco, bajando la cabeza avergonzado, ya que toda la clase lo había escuchado; y Blaise y Theodore dieron una leve risa, pero se callaron al instante.

-Hallie- explicó Ginny- esa niña no me deja en paz viejo. Hasta le tuve que poner por nombre "bebé"- agregó despectivamente mostrandoles a los chicos la pantalla del celular-...porque según ella, me castraría si no lo hacía. No lo quise ni imaginar- dijo haciendo que le daba escalofríos y los chicos tenían cara de miedo.

-Increíble, no puede ser, está en nuestra clase- dijo Draco, al ver que la joven castaña, del tropiezo y de la cantina, había entrado al mismo salón de ciencias; y agachó la cara, por la pena.

-Draco, ya deja de sonrojarte. Es ridículo. De veras- le dijo Ginny para enfadarlo, lo cual consiguió.

-Cállate, no me estoy sonrojando- le dijo mirando mal.

-Tomen la tira de papel…- dijo la profesora de ciencias, había llegado a donde estaban los chicos hablando, y le puso un envase, donde habían varias tiras de papel- y lean el nombre de su compañero de laboratorio- ginny agarró su papel y Draco tomó tres, dándole uno a Blaise y otro a Theodore.

-Luna Lovegood- leyó Draco en voz alta; mientras Theodore, hacía una muestra de resignación. Draco le echa un vistazo a la que le había tocado, y quedó completamente horrorizado, la chica, tenía el cabello ondulado, pero se notaba que no se peinaba, tenía unos ojos azul eléctrico, muy llamativos, pero los abría tanto, que parecía que se le iban a salir, y por último, llevaba frenillos, y un alambre le pasaba en frente de la boca. La chica cuando lo oyó que dijo su nombre, lo vio y le sonrió coquetamente, pestañeando.

-Debe ser una broma- dijo de mala gana; pero Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo y lo regañó.

-¡Se amable!

-Sí, tiene un, no se qué- dijo Theodore mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo.

-Sí. Asma y frenos de caballo. ¡Já!- dijo despectivamente Blaise, mientras Ginny volteaba los ojos por lo que acababa de decir. Entonces, optó por ignorarlo, y leer su papel.

-Hermione Granger- leyó en voz alta; entonces volteó a ver a los de la clase y la misma chica castaña la ve sonriéndole.

-Hola- decía moviendo la mano; y Ginny movió la cabeza.

-¿Tú la conoces?- pregunta Draco impresionado.

-Hablé con ella un segundo- le respondió Ginny como tratando de finalizar la conversación.

-¿Sobre qué? Le gustó que le gustaras tú- le dijo Draco resignado.

-Sí, parece que le gustó bastante- comentó Theodore.

-Si, si le gustó- Afirmó Blaise.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pueden calmarse?- preguntó Ginny exasperada

-No puedo creer que sea tu compañera de laboratorio. ¿Cambiarías conmigo¿Cambiarías?- preguntó Draco tratando de quitarle el papelito a Ginny.

-No. No puedo- negó Ginny- dije su nombre en voz alta- le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, después se levantó y se fue a sentar en la mesa, donde estaba la chica castaña, Hermione Granger.

-Sólo unos cuantos son los iluminados- le comentó Blaise a Draco antes de irse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hola otra vez- le dice Hermione a Ginny cuando la chica dejó sus cosas, y se sentó en frente de ella.

-Hola. Creo que no nos habíamos presentado- dijo Ginny dándole la mano- me llamo Ron.

-Hermione- contestó la chica.

Mientras, Draco veía con nostalgia a "Ron" y a Hermione, platicando animadamente. En ese momento siente que alguien se sienta en frente de él. Era Luna.

-Voy a ser la mejor compañera de laboratorio que has tenido- le dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y asustando un poco al chico, al hacer esa sonrisa tan "intensa".

-Pero que horror- murmuró el chico para sí mismo, con cara de asustado.

Ginny continuaba hablando con Hermione, pero recordó algo que era muy importante.

-Quiero ser, completamente honesto contigo- le contó a la chica- Esta idea, de disección, me predispone. Así que ¿puedes llevar las riendas de todo esto?

-Vaya. Muchos hombres, jamás lo admitirían- comentó la castaña.

-Si, Hermione. Es cierto- dijo aterrada por ver que había metido la pata.

-No. No te preocupes- la tranquilizó la joven- Eso es muy agradable.

-¡Alejen el papel del mechero Bunsen!- exclamó Percy, que estaba sentado en frente de Ginny y Hermione, oyendo toda la conversación. Había tomado una hoja de papel amarilla, que tenía unos escritos.

-No. ¡Espera!- pidió Ginny, tratando de Quitarle la hoja a Hermione que la había agarrado.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Hermione divertida- ¿Poemas?

-Canciones- rectificó Ginny- Son sus… ¡Mis!… mis canciones viejas- rectificó.

-D_espierta, te he estado esperando…_- empezó a leer la joven, y paró para seguir leyendo en la mente, y después quedar callada, sin saber que decir- Son buenas- dijo al haber sentido el significado de las palabras- En serio- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Lo se. Le he dicho- dijo Ginny- …Me he dicho- rectificó rápidamente- …A mi misma… digo… ¡A mi mismo!

-Yo también hago canciones Hermione- dijo Percy, que seguía escuchando y viendo todo.

-¿En serio Percy? Excelente- le felicitó la joven sin darle importancia.

-¿Quieres escuchar?- preguntó. Y sin esperar repuesta empezó a cantar súper desentonado e inventando una canción- ¡_Te veo en tu ventana_- cantó de forma estridente, pasando sus manos por su cabello- …_y estoy parado junto a un árbol afuera_!- todos los chicos lo empezaron a ver mal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos por una hamburguesa de carne, deliciosa- dijo la amiga que siempre andaba con Hermione a ésta, cuando estaban saliendo de la clase de ciencias.

Ginny, estaba dispuesta a ir a la cantina también, ya que después de cada clase, tenía que reponer energía; pero un brazo fuerte la retuvo y la tomó del cuello de la camisa, hasta dejarla sentada en uno de los muebles que habían para descansar, fuera de los salones.

-Tu vete ¡Fuera!- ordenó el chico que la había arrastrado al sofá; a un chico que estaba leyendo un libro de historia. El que la había llevado hasta el mueble, había sido, nada más, y nada menos que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy- ¿Le dijiste algo sobre mi?- preguntó el chico a Ginny esperanzado.

-No ¿Debía hacerlo?- preguntó "el joven" confundido.

-Vamos. Es… es algo perfecto- dijo draco entusiasmado- podrás pasar una hora con ella cada dos días. Puedes convencerla de que salga conmigo.

-Draco, amigo- dijo poniéndole cara de pena- Ella ha tenido esa opción durante tres años seguidos.

-Está bien. Te diré algo- le prepuso Draco- Haz esto, y te ayudaré en el equipo de fútbol. Te haré mejorar y estar en primera línea- le aseguró.

-¿Para el juego de Ravenclaw?

-Te lo aseguro.

-Está bien. Sí. Trato hecho.

-Eres el hombre- le dijo Draco poniéndole los nudillos a la chica para que los chocara.

-Lo se- respondió Ginny chocándole los nudillos, que le había puesto el chico para que los chocara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOLAAAAA!QUE BIEN! VIERON? YA GINNY ES PARTE DEL GRUPO DE DRACO Y TODOS LO ALABAN POR COMO ES, HASTA LE PIDEN AYUDA JEJE… AHORA DRACO LA VA A AYUDAR A MEJORAR EN EL FUTBOL, PARA QUE PUEDA ENTRAR EN EQUIPO Y JUGAR EN EL JUEGO CONTRA RAVENCLAW… Y VIENE MUCHO MÁS… SOLO SIGAN LEYENDO… Y DEJANDO REVIEWS… CHAOOO! HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI. DISCULPEN, SI TARDE MÁS, DE LO QUE LO HACÍA ANTES, PERO ES QUE ESTUVE TODA LA SEMANA EN CASA DE MIS PADRINOS, PORQUE MIS PAPAS SE FUERON TODA ESTA SEMANA A ESTADOS UNIDOS; Y SU COMPUTADORA SE HABIA DAÑADO... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... BYE!

**Respuestas de los Reviews**

**Camille Nathair** Espero que me disculpes por haber tardado un poco más, pero aquí me tienes de nuevo… Me emociona mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, y así, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado; y que quieras seguir leyendo más; en serio, no te preocupes por cuando actualice, estoy haciendo ya el próximo capítulo… Y espero que me dejes más reviews, ya que me alegran y me dan más ganas de escribir… jeje… bueno, saludos también… BYE

**-Montse-90** AY… Perdóname; se que tardé algo más, pero espero que este capi también lo hayas leído, y te haya gustado como el otro… El proximo capi lo pondré dentro de unos días más, así que tranki, te doy tiempo para que te lo pongas a leer… jeje… Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado! Y en parte es cierto, eso de estar en el lugar de Ginny, debe sentirse bastante desesperante jejeje… yo ni se como actuaría, la verdad :p …. Con respecto a actualizar, voy a tratar de seguir haciendolo, cada dos o tres días, para que sigan leyendo :D… y en serio, me emociona mucho que te guste el fic… Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo; a mi la verdad, si que me gustó :p jeje… es muy cómico el principio… bueno, espero que me sigas dejando reviews… CHAUUUUUU! Besos… Cuídate.

**Misha Potter** Ay hola! En serio espero que no me mates, es que como ya dije estuve toda la semana en casa de mis padrinos, porque mis padres sse fueron toda esta semana a Estados Unidos, y a parte de TODO la computadora de ellos se dañó y estuve desconectada durante más de 10 días… Te voy a decir un secreto: yo lo máximo que me he quedado sin Internet ha sido un día y eso es terrorífico!... que bueno que te gustó… Y disculpame por no leer aún los otros capis, como ya te dije, no tenía computador… jejeje… pronto pasaré a ver, porque por lo que veo, tienes 4 capis… Pronto pondré otro capi, pero ya no se podrá tan rápido, sino cada semana… bueno nos seguimos escribiendo… BYEEEE!

**PauLiTa (Respuesta del capítulo 2):** Hola Ay veo que te gustó el capi 2… Tienes razón, me escribiste bastante, nunca antes me habían escrito algo tan largo jejeje… vamos a ver; te voy a responder a todo lo que me escribiste:

Tranquila por haberme escrito algo tarde, yo te entiendo; las pruebas son fastidiocísimas. Yo aún no empiezo las clases, se supone que este miércoles, pero como mis papás no me han comprado ni el uniforme, ni el bolso, ni los cuadernos, etc. voy a esperar hasta la semana que viene… jejeje… lo se, soy una floja. Si no estas estudiando, no es mi culpa uuU Aunque yo prefiero leer fics que estudiar, por eso te comprendo jejeje…espero que hayas salido bien en tu última prueba.

Jajaja, en serio, me parece muy lindo, que me hayas querido alentar, después de haber leído ese review tan "alentador", pero ya lo superé jejeje…

Que bueno que te haya gustado el segundo capi, y con respecto a si Ginny quedó o no quedó en equipo, es que sí, pero quedó en segunda línea, que son los que estan en la banca, y si les pasa por casualidad de la vida, algo a los jugadores de primera línea (o sea, los que juegan), el mejor de la segunda línea puede suplantarlo… creo, que te lo puse algo complicado pero espero, que hayas entendido un poco… Solo te quiero decir, que todos los que hicieron las pruebas quedaron en el equipo, pero el entrenador, (que se me olvidó escribirles el nombre, por cierto… Es Hagrid) los dividió, en los mejores, y en los peores, pero tranqui, que Ginny va a mejorar.

Jajaja… me dio mucha risa, que hayas puesto, si éramos gemelitas separadas al nacer, tal vez… pero yo voy a cumplir 14 este año, el 21 de diciembre ¿y tu? Tal vez si nos parecemos, total, somos latinoamericanas ¿no?... Además yo también estoy medio tocada… o sea, estoy medio loca… Aki en Venezuela, hay muchas comidas típicas, pero te voy a decir, que la principal es el pabellón, es muy bueno, es carne mechada, con arroz blanco, caraotas (no se como le dirán allá) y tajadas… Y con respecto a fiestas nacionales, hay varias también, pero no vienen todavía en esta fecha… jajaja… bueno nos seguimos escribiendo… hasta luego.

**JenickaMalfoy:** Hola! Jejeje… bueno, esta vez no actualicé tan rápido, como los otros capis pasados… Tranquila, no te culpo por no haberme dejado un review en el pasado capi, pero me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho en este… Este capítulo es super cómico, en serio, espero que te haya gustado. Yo me derritiera, si fuera Ginny, no soportaría, y le diría a él quien soy jejeje… Es que, un chico como él, no creo que haya jejeje… Espero que me dejes un review en este capítulo, que como ya dije, me animan demasiado… Bye! KISSES!

**Emmabaz** Hola! Que bueno, que te haya gustado; en serio, fue muy loco, cuando me vino la idea; a penas llegó, me puse a escribir… jejeje… Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me ENCANTO, es súper divertido jejeje…. Bueno BYE… nos estamos escribiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**She's the Man**

**Capítulo 5.**

Los entrenamientos con Draco habían comenzado, y Ginny ponía todo su entusiasmo; claro, que cabía contar, que no era nada fácil; Draco le enseñaba unos trucos, que a pocas penas podía imitar, pero hubo uno que de verdad quería hacerlo muy bien, así que practicaba, y lo hacía como podía; la jugada, era un remate, en el que saltabas, y con todas tus fuerzas, pateabas la pelota, para luego meterla en la arquería.

Todos los días Ginny se paraba a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, para bañarse, y que nadie la viera, para luego salir al campo de fútbol y calentar, mientras esperaba a que Draco llegara; que en ocasiones la veía practicando sola, y sonreía enorgullecido por el progreso; después comenzaban a entrenar.

La verdad; es que Ginny, ya se estaba adaptado a el "Instituto Gryffindor"; ya que todos los estudiantes, sin excepción, la veían (como Ron claro), como un ejemplo a seguir; estaba entre los populares, ya que se juntaba con tres chicos más codiciados del colegio, y gracias a ella, "Ron" también se estaba volviendo uno de los más codiciados. Con respecto a la táctica de hacer que Hermione saliera con Draco, no estaba funcionando del todo; ya que, se suponía, que lo tendría que hacer mientras estaban en clase de ciencias, pero la verdad, es que Ginny no era nada buena en eso, por lo cual estaba demasiado entretenida haciendo sus desastres accidentales y no tenía oportunidad para ayudar a Draco, que todo el tiempo la miraba con mala cara cuando hacía reír a Hermione por sus locuras.

En los entrenamientos con el equipo de fútbol, Ginny se destacaba bastante; en una oportunidad hizo un pase excepcional, que le hizo anotar un gol a Draco. El entrenador Hagrid les hacía trotar más de media hora y los dejaba siempre exhaustos, pero más seguros de sí mismos.

Podría decirse, que Ginny estaba empezando a sentir, una atracción, por su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo, Draco. Hubo una oportunidad en la que estaba sentada en una de las bancas que estaban junto a los vestidores, y vio a Draco envuelto en una toalla desde un poco más debajo de la cintura, dejando ver su perfecto abdomen, claro que era observado por Ginny sin el consentimiento del joven; pero Ginny, al estar tan absorta viendo la espalda Draco, que se alejaba a su casillero, no se dio cuenta que uno de sus compañeros de equipo se quitó la toalla en frente de ella, más bien al lado, ya que ahí estaba su casillero y se iba a cambiar; pero la chica lo vio todo en primera plana (y cuando digo todo, es todo), y trató inútilmente de fijar su vista en otro lugar que no sea, "la cosa" a su compañero de equipo.

Una tarde, finalizando la primera semana de Ginny en el "Instituto Gryffindor", entrenamiento de fútbol, Ginny anotó un gol magnífico, que comenzó a celebrar con un típico baile a su estilo, meneándose, pero como a todos los chicos le caían bien, y la veían como un modelo a seguir, la imitaron bailando también; era muy cómico mirar a Draco bailando al estilo de ginny/Ron.

En esa misma tarde, en el entrenamiento, estaban haciendo una última jugada, y Theodore tenía la pelota, Ginny trató de bloquearlo, para no dejar que nadie se quedara con la pelota, pero en un intento, theodore se propuso a pasar la bola a Blaise, que estaba en su equipo, pero le calló a Ginny, prácticamente en su parte baja, pero como los chicos creían que ella era un chico, hicieron una mueca de dolor, al pensar como debería de dolerle ese pelotazo a "Ron" (si no entendieron; los chicos vieron como Theodore le tiró la pelota a "Ron" y cómo le calló en la parte sagrada de un hombre).

-¡Oh¡Claro!- se dijo Ginny para sí misma al ver cómo la veían con caras de dolor- ¡AAAAAH¡EL DOLOR ES INSOPORTABLE!... ¡CÓMO DUELE!- exclamó Ginny fingiendo retorcerse de dolor, mientras los otros la miraban con caras comprensibles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Esto no es justo Malvolio- dijo Percy a su tarántula que estaba en su jaula, que era como una pecera; Percy estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, en la cual, había una almohada que tenía una funda con una foto agrandada del rostro de Hermione sonriendo- He esperado a Hermione por tres años, y un alumno de transferencia y de repente, ella actúa como… "obsesiva enamorada adolescente"- terminó diciendo, volteando a ver la almohada que estaba al lado suyo con el rostro de Hermione- ¡No voy a dejar que eso suceda Malvolio!- exclamó levantándose y caminando a la pecera de su mascota- Sí, lo se, lo se…- dijo el chico mirando a su tarántula con una sonrisa malvada- Tienes absoluta razón. Investigaré un poco; descubriré su debilidad y haré que no tenga ninguna oportunidad con Hermione. Eso voy a hacer- terminó emocionado- ¿Qué dices¡Ah si, claro! Quieres un paseo. Lo siento- dijo agarrando a su tarántula y acercándola a él- Qué inteligencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hola- respondió Ginny con su tono de voz de hombre, cuando sonó su telefonó y contestó. Estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, disfrutando de su tiempo libre.

_-¿Me extrañas?_- preguntó la voz de su hermano favorito (vaya ironía).

-¡Hola¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó alegre Ginny pero olvidando cambiar su voz a la normal.

-_¿Qué pasó a tu voz?_- preguntó Ron confundido tras el teléfono.

-Nada, es solo que tengo un resfriado- dijo Ginny tras haber carraspeado un poco y colocar su voz como antes- Solo es…- tosió un poco- tos pasajera- terminó la chica.

-_¿Llamaste a mi escuela?_- preguntó Ron.

-Si, llamé- afirmó la chica viendo alrededor- Hamm… Todo está bien, sólo asegúrate de volver el día doce- agregó Ginny.

-_Ha sido excelente Ginny, la banda tocó dos días antes, y al público le encantó el concierto. Querían otra canción, así que tocamos una de las mías y se volvieron locos_- Afirmó Ron.

-¡OH wao¡Excelente!- le animó Ginny arreglándose la peluca, que le molestaba un poco.

-_Tienes razón acerca de Fleur. Ya es historia_- le aseguró Ron a Ginny.

-¡Ay! Por fin terminarás con ella- dijo Ginny tras un suspiro aún arreglándose la peluca; pero lo que pasó fue, que no se dio cuenta que el director Dumbledore que estaba cerca, se estaba acercando.

-_Ya tengo que irme Ginny. Te llamo después_- le avisó Ron.

-Está bien. Adiós- se despidió Ginny trancando el teléfono y moviéndose un poco la peluca, pero de una manera muy notoria, y más para alguien que estaba al lado suyo, como el director Dumbledore.

-¿Problemas con la peluca Weasley?- preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

-No- negó Ginny, para luego añadir- Tengo un problema con el cuero cabelludo.

-No, no es así- negó el hombre.

-Si, en serio. Es un problema- afirmó Ginny decidida arreglándose los cabellos que le caían en los ojos- De hecho, es más intenso durante…

-No, no es así- le cortó el director- Tienes el patrón de calvicie masculina. Hazte para allá- pidió el anciano para que le diera espacio para sentarse junto a ella- No se, si ya te diste cuenta; pero recientemente empecé a perder el cabello- dijo señalándole todo su cuero cabelludo completamente calvo- Probé todas las cremas y ungüentos del cabello, pero no puedo detener la furia vengativa de la madre naturaleza, y tu tampoco- agregó el director- Llegará el momento en el que tendrás que salir del closet y aceptar lo que realmente eres. Un calvo- terminó el hombre- pero todo estará bien ¿entiendes¡Ah! Aquí ente nosotros… a las nenas les encanta. Se valiente- dijo poniéndole la mano para que se la estrechara, lo cual fue lo que hizo la joven.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny se encontraba en clase de ciencias, junto a su compañera de laboratorio, Hermione. Tenían un sapo disecado por pareja y tenían que ver todos sus órganos y examinarlos; en ese momento llega Percy y le muestra un hoja con una gran foto de una tarántula, y unas palabras que decían "Mascota extraviada".

-Hola Hermione- saludo el chico mostrándole la hoja- Oye, no quiero que te preocupes, pero Malvolio se perdió.

-Ay no- dijo la chica poniendo una mano en su pecho y poniendo una cara de tristeza.

-Si- afirmó el chico- oye Hermione, si lo ves. No le des de comer; se le irrita el estómago.

-Claro, porque eso será lo primero que piense. Alimentar a la araña- dijo la chica poniendo cara inocente, y devolviéndole el papel a Percy; luego Ginny y ella se ríen por lo bajo, pero al cruzar la mirada con Draco, Ginny paró de reír y carraspeó un poco, y poniendo cara seria le dice a Hermione:

-¡Tengo una idea loca!- dijo- ¿Nunca has pensado salir con Draco Malfoy? Yo veo algo- Preguntó Ginny señalando a la misma Hermione y a Draco Malfoy, que se hizo el loco y miró a.C. otro lado, como si no hubiera notado que lo señalaban.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Hermione como si nunca se hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

-Si- afirmó Ginny.

-No- Negó la chica rotundamente

-Si.

-No.

-Si- repitió Ginny haciendo una mueca comica.

-No- repitió Hermione riendo.

-Si.

-¡No!- exclamó la chica riéndose- La verdad. Es galán y todo eso, pero pues, no es mi tipo de hombre.

-Mmm… no se, tal vez puede haber más en él de lo que tu puedas pensar…- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-O sea, que me estás diciendo: "que no es otro fortachón presumido, que solo quiere salir conmigo para decírselo a todos, pero es…

-…muy inseguro para tratarte como su igual"- terminó Ginny.

-Exacto- afirmó Hermione.

-Yo se de eso- agregó Ginny con un suspiro.

-Yo creo que eres el único chico en esta escuela que no a tratado nada conmigo.

-Créeme. No eres _mi_ tipo- le respondió ginny.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la joven un tanto decepcionada.

-Haamm… la verdad… mmm… es que- trató de pensar Ginny- No pienso en ti, de esa manera. Somos amigos ¿no es verdad?

-Mmj- afirmó Hermione incómoda.

-Eres una de las pocas personas, aquí con las que me siento cómodo- agregó Ginny.

-Yo me siento igual contigo- respondió Hermione, sin dejar que se notara su tristeza.

-Bien. Entonces, sigue mis consejos ¿por qué no sales con Draco?- animó Ginny con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Voy a pensarlo- le contestó Hermione.

-Y dime ¿Qué es exactamente eso?- preguntó Ginny, pareciendo interesada en uno de los organos del animal disecado que tenían en la mesa.

-Creo que es el vaso- Respondió Hermione, y en eso Ginny sintió náuseas y se desmayó (N/A: acuérdense que la idea de disección la predisponía, es decir que no le gustan ese tipo de cosas).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Muy bien ¿quién es tu papi?- preguntó Ginny al entrar a su habitación, donde se encontraba Draco sentado en frente de su escritorio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco confundido.

-Conseguí que Hermione pensara salir contigo. Hice la mitad del trabajo amigo- le contestó Ginny con aires de honores, mientras Draco daba un aplauso entusiasmado.

-OH… está bien. ¿Entonces la invito a salir?- preguntó el chico en busca de consejos.

-No- negó ginny como si fuera lo más obvio- si lo haces, vas a asustarla. Primero deben tener una conversación casual ¿no entiendes?- pero Draco no le responde, pero si da un gran suspiro de resignación- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no haces esto a menudo?

-No soy bueno… para… para hablar con las chicas- terminó diciendo Draco, tratando de explicarse señas.

-¿Por qué¡Si estás buenísimo!- se le salió a Ginny.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco incómodo por la respuesta que le había brindado "Ron".

-Ya sabes. Eres atractivo para ellas, hombre… muchacho… hombre-muchaho- trató de corregirse la joven.

-Es que no se, porque siempre me equivoco- confesó Draco bajando la mirada al suelo- Siempre digo algo incorrecto- agregó después de suspirar.

-¡OK! Ya se- dijo Ginny, después de habérsele quedado mirándolo- Vamos, levántate. Vamos a intentar algo- le dijo Ginny poniéndose de pié- Yo voy a actuar como una chica y tu, vas a tratar de hablarme- terminó diciendo Ginny con una sonrisa dejando a Draco con una expresión asqueada.

-¿Qué¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Si. Porque yo, soy Ginny y…- dijo Ginny poniendo su voz normal de chica- Draco, mucho gusto- agregó poniendo una mano en la cintura y extendiéndole la otra al chico.

-¡Oye! No hagas eso. De verdad pareces una chica, cuando haces así- dijo Draco horrorizado.

-Es que he imitado a mi hermana todo el tiempo- le respondió la chica como si fuera algo normal, y poniendo su voz de hombre- Así que me sale muy bien- agregó- ¡Anda! Levántate. Anda- incitó la joven, tomando al joven de la mano y ayudándolo a pararse, mientras este reía nervioso.

-Pero…

-Hazme unas preguntas, y si hay química, todo empieza a funcionar.

-Mmm… preguntas sobre qué- preguntó Draco tratando de no reír.

-¡Lo que sea!- respondió Ginny- Pregúntame, si me gusta… ¡el queso!

-Ah… está bien. ¿Te gusta el… queso?- preguntó el chico concentrándose en no reírse.

-Si, me gusta- afirmó Ginny, colocando de nuevo su vos normal (la de chica)- mi favorito es el Gouda- terminó con una sonrisa y pestañeando.

-JA… ¿El queso Gouda? A mi también- respondió Draco.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó Ginny.

-¿Qué vea qué?

-Está funcionando- respondió Ginny.

-Estamos hablando de… queso- dijo Draco.

-¿Y qué? Si funciona, funciona- dijo decidida Ginny.

-Pero ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Draco, pero luego al sentir algo que le camina en el pie, mira horrorizado a ver qué es- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamó, mientras Ginny corría gritando (como una chica) hacia la cama- ¡Me tocó, me tocó, me tocó!- decía draco, montándose a la misma cama donde sse había subido Ginny (que seguía gritando).

-¡PISALA!- decía Ginny- ¡Es la tarántula de Percy¡Písala!- ordenaba Ginny histérica.

-¡NO! Písala tú!- le respondió Draco mientras saltaba en la cama

-¡Tú eres el hombre!- le gritó Ginny- El más grande- se corrigió rápidamente Ginny.

-¡Ay no¡Písala tú!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo al ver que la araña se dirigía a la cama donde estaban ellos, así que saltaron a la cama contigua; y todos asustados se abrazaron, mientras la araña, con tanto alborto, decidió irse de la habitación. Cuando los chicos se voltearon a ver y notar que sus narices se tocaban, gritaron de nuevo, por la aproximación que tenían; entonces, se separaron y Draco se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, para trancarla.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó Ginny bajándose también de la cama.

-¡Tú!- señaló Draco a Ginny- Nunca ¡NUNCA! vuelvas a hacer esa voz de chica. Me asusta- dijo el chico.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir la joven. En ese momento suena el teléfono de la habitación y los dos jóvenes vuelven a gritar (Ginny de nuevo puso su voz de mujer), entonces se oye en la contestadota:

_-Ron, cariño. Habla tu mamá, solo te llamo para recordarte del carnaval de mañana. Tu hermana y tú prometieron estar ahí. ¡Adiós!- _se despidió la mujer.

-¡Ay no!- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza- se me olvidó eso.

-Espera. ¿Tu mamá está en la liga de Stratford?- preguntó Draco.

-Si. ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Ginny.

-También la mía- respondió el chico- Y tengo que ir- agregó.

-¡Ay! Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso. Lo más importante es el fútbol- dijo Ginny sin saber qué hacer.

-No va a estar tan mal- respondió Draco, viéndola- Hermione va a estar ahí- agregó el joven- Es la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a trabajar en ella.

-¡Wao! Hermione va a estar ahí, y mi hermana… y Fleur- agregó con mala cara- y tú… y mi mamá. ¡Excelente!- terminó diciendo con pesar, tirándose en la cama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NO PUEDEN DECIRME QUE EL LARGO PLAZO VALIÓ LA PENA… LO SE, ME TARDÉ MUCHO, PERO ES QUE YA EMPECÉ LAS CLASES, Y CRÉANME, AHORA ES MÁS DIFICIL ENCONTRAR TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR EN LA TARDE, YA QUE LAS NOCHES LAS TENGO OCUPADAS CON EL BALLET… PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO LO BAJARÉ MÁS RÁPIDO SI ME DEJAN BASTANTES REVIEWS!!!! (SE QUE SOY ALGO CHANTAJISTA, PERO EN SERIO, LO REVIEWS SON NECESARIOS, ME ALEGRAN MUCHO, COMO YA HE DICHO) JEJEJE… BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, A MI ME GUSTÓ BASTANTE. LA VERDAD, ESTE CAPI ES MUY CÓMICO JEJEJE… DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE

**Respuestas de los Reviews:**

**-Montse-90** Hola… Que bueno, que te haya gustado el pasado capítulo… pero espero que este te haya gustado muchísimo más jajajaja… bueno déjame decirte, que me encanta que me dejes reviews, jejeje bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, y que sigas leyendo y dejándome reviews BYE!!!!

**PauLiTa:** HOLA!!! Jajaja déjame decirte que me pareces muy graciosa, en serio, pareces super simpatico, eso de que cumplías el mismo día que yo jajaja fue bien comico, me había dado un susto jejeje… bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, y déjame decirte, que no es por el período de pruebas por el que me tardé, es que estaba esperando que me dejaran algunos reviews, y a parte, ya empecé las clases, y ya la semana que viene hay pruebas, y demás, podrás entender mi demora, pero tranki, que si me dejan bastantes reviews que me animen bajo el proximo capítulo en una semana ejejeje… bueno dejame decirte también, que aquí las "tajadas", son plátanos (sabes que es eso no?) cortados y fritos, son muy buenos; y las "caraotas" son como frijoles, pero negros… Bueno cuídate, hasta el proximo capi!!!! (k)

**Dulce:** WENO!!! Primero que nada, leer un review no es para mi perder el tiempo, sino que me alegre el tiempo jajajaja…. Bueno tambien, agradecerte, por dejarme un review, y que me dejes más porfis, porque son muy alegres y divertidos. La verdad, es que esta peli si es muy divertida, y me pareció buena idea hacer un G/D con esto jajajaja… bueno, porfis, sigue dejándo tus opiniones, que son muy importantes… y espera mucho más de los proximos capitulos jejeje… BYEEEE!!!

**Ana Paula:** Hola. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, de verdad es muy divertido jejeje… bueno como ya viste la película, de seguro, ya te imaginarás como serán Hermione y Ron jejeje… bueno Cuidate!!!! Besos.

**//Alexa//:** HOLA jejeje que comica tu dejandome un review por cada capítulo, pero muchas gracias con tus opiniones. De verdad que bueno que te hayan gustado todos los capitulos Gracias de verdad por tus opiniones… ya se que los personajes son algo locos, pero es que asi me gustan y es muy comico eso… jajaja…. Bueno porfa sigue dejándome opiniones, que son muy buenas… hasta pronto!!!!!

**Claire:** Tranquila, esos errores siempre pasan, pero que bueno, que me dejaste tus reviews los dos me gustaron bastante… que bueno que te hayan gustado los pasados capítulos… pero este te tiene que gustar más porque lo hice con mucho más cariño jejeje… mentira, pero espero que te haya gustado de verdad… BYE!!!

**Marilyn Malfoy:** Hola!!! Me encanta que te encante la historia jejejeje… Déjame decirte que a mi también me gusta mucho la historia, y que los personajes y todos me dan ganas de reír… espero Que me sigas dejando reviews… y Cuidate… Por cierto… yo tengo una amiga que se llama marilyn, y es bien comica… jejeje…. Bueno ahora si, hasta el prox. Capi.

**Bea Weasley:** Holitas!!!

¿Sabes? A mi también me fascina Draco, y mucho más con una forma de ser tan sensible como es él, de verdad me agrada bastante que hayas leído y mucho más que me hayas dejado un review… como espero que sigas haciendo ¬¬ jejeje… tranquila, no te estoy obligando, pero de verdad me gustaria que me siguieras escribiendo… CHAO!!! Cuidate.

**Isabella.** Bueno Ginny es una persona que consigue lo que quiere y como pudiste ver en capítulos anteriores ya ha logrado la mayoría de los cometidos aquí, por eso yo no creo que la vayan a descubrir ejejeje o tal vez si… no sep :P… bueno con respecto a Hermione, si sigues leyendo encontrarás la respuesta a tu pregunta, pero déjame decirte que Ginny no es rara, y mucho menos Hermione jejeje… ya vas a ver que todo va a terminar chévere… BYEEE!!! CUIDATE +++

**++Andreina++ **Oye… Gracias por el Review… que bueno, que te haya gustado la historia… cada vez se pone más buena, asi que no dejes de leer, y de mandarme reviews jejeje… bueno, BYE CUIDATE!!!!!!!

**Demás lectores que no me dejaron reviews. Cuídense y disfruten de los demás capítulos!!!! BESOS!!!!**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**


	6. Chapter 6

**She's the Man**

**Capítulo 6.**

Se podía ver que en el carnaval la estaban pasando todos bien; pero Ginny estaba avanzando con angustia cada paso. Ya habían llegado, y estaba con Draco, Theodore y Blaise, claro que los chicos estaban tan entusiasmados que no se habían percatado de la cara de Ginny al llegar a la feria.

-¡El tanque de agua!- exclamó Theodore entusiasmado, señalando exactamente lo que él había mencionado, no muy lejos de donde estaban- ¡Eso, amigo!- volvió a exclamar, chocando las palmas con un hombre disfrazado de payaso, que pasó caminando junto a ellos.

-Está bien. Te voy a decir la verdad- empezó ha hablar Ginny a Draco- Nunca me han gustado los carnavales…

-Hola- interrumpió una voz, proveniente de una chica que se acercó a ellos y miró directamente a Ron (Ginny)- Estoy en la mesa e los besos. Ven a verme- le indicó Hermione a Ginny sonriendo, para luego despedirse de Draco con una sonrisa, y se fue.

-Me encantan los carnavales- dijo el rubio tras un suspiro y viendo a la castaña alejarse, dejando a una pelirroja algo molesta, tratando de ocultarlo. Theodore y Blaise se miraron con una sonrisa al ver la cara de embobado que tenía Draco, que no dejaba de ver el lugar por donde se había ido Hermione, que ya había desaparecido.

-Espera Draco. ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ginny viendo que el rubio se iba.

-¿A dónde crees que voy?- le respondió irónico, y desapareciendo por el lugar que se había ido la castaña minutos antes.

Ginny decidió observar lo que tenía a su alrededor, y para su sorpresa vio que caminaba no muy lejos de donde estaban Fleur, pero que estaba algo ocupada, tratando de sacar el tacón de la tierra por lo cual no le vio. Ginny aprovechó ese momento para esconderse atrás de Blaise y Theodore.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Blaise confundido.

-Nada- respondió la chica- Es mi psicópata ex-novia. No quiero tener que soportarla. Así que si no les molesta, voy ha estar un rato donde nadie me vea- terminó volteando a ver donde estaba la rubia; que ahora se encontraba peleando por quitarse de encima a los payasos que no se apartaban.

-Está bien. Nos vemos después- se despidió Theodore.

-Está bien- dijo Ginny, tomando un camino, pero en ese momento Fleur la vio, o a Ron mas bien.

Ginny salió corriendo camino a los cubículos, para cambiarse de ropa. Pasó al lado de de un puesto donde vio a Luna, la chica que era compañera de laboratorio de Draco, estaba hablando con una niña y moviendo las manos alrededor de una bola de cristal, solo alcanzó a oír menos de una docena de palabras:

-Ahora. Estoy viendo, a un gatito, que no puede respirar- había dicho Luna, que vestía unas ropas extravagantes, y con un pañuelo en la cabeza; sus palabras las había dicho con un toque de misterio, lo cual asustó a la niña, que se puso a llorar.

Ginny siguió de largo y llegó a los cubículos. Como había mucha gente, pasó entre ellas y adelantó a una señora que se molestó.

-Lo siento. Es muy urgente- había dicho Ginny como disculpa.

La chica sacó de el bolso que cargaba y vestido azul; comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, luego la camisa, y después la franela que tenía debajo de ésta; se quitó las cejas y las patillas postizas, y por último se quitó la venda que aprisionaba sus senos. Después comenzó a ponerse el vestido, que tenía unas delicadas tiritas que pasaban por sus hombros, era pegado hasta las caderas, y caía delicadamente suelto hasta las rodillas; el vestido era sencillo pero muy bonito; cargaba unas sandalias plateadas, que combinaban bastante con el vestido. Se quitó la peluca y dejó su cabello suelto como todo el tiempo; antes de salir guardó todas las otras cosas en el bolso.

-Es todo tuyo- dijo Ginny al salir, y ver que el hombre que estaba afuera la miró con una ceja enarcada. La joven pelirroja, estaba algo avergonzada ya que era la primera vez que se vestía de esa forma, siempre fue muy deportiva.

Después de eso, la chica decidió ir en busca de su madre; lo cual hizo rápido, ya que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba caminando la joven.

-¡Hola mamá!- saludó la joven alegre, dirigiéndose donde estaba su madre.

-¡OH¡Eres toda una… dama!- dijo la sra. Weasley al verla de cerca, con una gran sonrisa- ¡Es un milagro!- agregó.

-En verdad lo es- respondió Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y Fleur ya te tiene emocionada con tu presentación?- preguntó Molly a su hija.

-Súper dúper emocionada- afirmó la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Disfruta el carnaval- se despidió, para darse la vuelta, pero su madre la tomó del brazo y le dijo:

-¡Oye! Espera mi pequeña _Capuchina_- dijo su madre, lo cual hizo que Ginny se obligara a no voltearle los ojos. Siempre le llamaba por nombres de flores que fueran del tono de su cabello; ésta por ejemplo, era de tonos naranja y también rojo- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Ginny solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros- Te toca el siguiente turno en la mesa de los besos ¡¿Y dónde está tu hermano le toca el puesto del carrito de algodón de azúcar?!

-¡Ah! Voy a ir a buscarlo- informó Ginny- ¿Está bien? Adiós- se despidió antes de salir corriendo.

La chica iba tan concentrada corriendo en busca de algún lugar dónde cambiarse que chocó contra una chica que iba en camino contrario, y de igual forma a un joven que iba caminando cerca de la chica, que también resultó herido.

-¡Auch! Perdona- se disculpó Ginny de la chica, pero después se percató que había quedado ¡en los brazos de Draco!

-Espera ¿te conozco?- le preguntó Draco al soltarla y verla a la cara.

-No- dijo Ginny haciendo una expresión cómica en la cara, para después salir corriendo en otra dirección, dejando a un rubio desconcertado. Pero de nuevo estaba tan concentrada en salir del campo de visión del chico que no se dio cuenta de alguien en especial, que la detuvo.

-¡Ginny¡Hola¿Cómo has estado¿Eh? No he dejado de llamarte- dijo Harry viéndola con una sonrisa y sin dejarla hablar, estaba vestido con una chemise verde, que hacía juego con sus ojos; y unas bermudas blancas (pantalón corto)- ¡Te extraño! Debemos hablar- dijo parando al fin.

-¡Ya hablamos Harry! Ya no hay nada de que hablar- hizo ha entender la joven pelirroja molesta.

-Oye. Nadie termina por un estúpido asunto de fútbol. En serio- dijo Harry viéndola con sus ojos verdes, que ya no hacían efecto en la joven- ¿No puedes ser una chica por cinco segundos?

-¿Por cinco segundos?- preguntó Ginny- Estás bien. Primero que nada no es ningún estúpido asunto de fútbol como acabas de decir- empezó la pelirroja de ojos azules contando con los dedos- y tú eres un idiota. ¡OH¡Mira eso!- exclamó observando su mano que marcaba cinco- Se acabó el tiempo- terminó diciendo, para luego darle una sonora bofetada e irse, dejando al oji-verde plantado donde estaba, sin creer lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

-¡Con permiso! Perdón- dijo Ginny abriéndose paso entre una pareja que se iba a montar en un juego de unas pelotas cerradas que daban vueltas, donde Ginny se montó, y al empezar el juego comenzó a sacar la ropa de Ron, que tenía que volver a ponerse; se puso la peluca; y ya después de unos minutos de estar dando vueltas tratando de cambiarse; ya lista pero algo mareada se percató de que le faltaba una patilla, y cuando ve, pudo notar que una niñita estaba sentada al lado de ella y tenía la patilla postiza pegada en la cara; la pelirroja la toma y se la pega en su lugar correcto, para luego ponerle una mano en el hombro y decirle sabiamente: "Continúa en la escuela". El juego se paró y la joven salió, tomando el bolso nuevamente.

Se iba a dirigir al puesto del carrito de algodón de azúcar, como su madre había dicho, pero pudo ver a Fleur caminando cerca de donde estaba, buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien.

-Esta chica me acosa, hombre- se dijo a sí misma, mientras se escondía tras un espejo; pero un grito la distrajo. Pudo ver que era Harry, pero el chico estaba sin camisa, con un gorro de vaquero, y sentado en una tabla, era el puesto llamado "Splash", tenían que lanzar unas pelotas a un lugar en específico, y si lo hacían, la persona sentada en la tabla caía a el tanque lleno de agua, que se encontraba debajo de ésta.

-¡¿Alguien puede derribar al Rey Potter de su trono?!- gritó nuevamente el chico con los brazos levantados, mirando a todos con superioridad- ¡Que se acerque!- retó- Oye Ron ¡ven aquí! Acércate- le llamó el chico al divisarla- Apuesto a que no puedes derribarme- le retó con una mirada de suficiencia, y una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Tantas como sean necesarias- pidió la joven al hombre, que le dio unas cuatro.

-¡Ah! "tantas como sean necesarias"- imitó el joven burlándose- Está bien. Buena suerte Ron- le deseó el joven, viéndolo (a Ginny) con una sonrisa de burla- Dale- Ginny lo miró con mala cara, y luego agarró una pelota, para tirarla al blanco, pero falló ya que ni llego cerca; lo cual aprovechó Harry para burlarse- No estuviste ni cerca, Ron- Ginny volvió a intentar, pero volvió a fallar- ¡OH¡Patético!- exclamó el peli-negro- ¡Tiras como una chica Ron!- lo comparó Harry señalándolo (a Ginny).

Ginny se hartó y dejó caer las pelotas al ver que al lado tenían un balón de fútbol, fue ha buscarlo pero Harry creyendo que se iba le dijo¿Te escapas¿Estás siendo un triste bebé?- Le espetó- Bebé, bebé, bebé. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó confundido, al ver que Ginny tenía un balón en sus manos al regresar, Ginny lo colocó en el piso- ¿Ron?- volvió a preguntar Harry viéndola con una ceja enarcada, Ginny apuntó al blanco y bateó, para dar justo ahí, y haciendo que "El Gran Harry Potter" cayera de _su trono_.

-Pero escuchen esto- dijo Ginny a las personas que estaban alrededor y vieron todo- pateo como un chico, y se fue contenta, dejando a un Harry golpeando el agua.

Iba caminando cerca de donde estaba la rueda de la fortuna, que estaba justo al lado del "Medidor de fuerza", donde no notó que estaba su madre, tratando de levantar el martillo.

-Permiso- dijo la chica abriéndose paso entre la gente, pero sin darse cuenta aún de su madre, que la oyó.

-¡OH¡Ron!- exclamó la mujer haciendo que se detuviera, pero sin voltear a verle, ya que estaba muy ocupad tratando de levantar el martillo, pero Ginny trató de taparse la cara- te necesitan en el puesto de algodón de azúcar.

-¡Allí voy!- respondió la pelirroja.

-¡OH, OH! Y dile a tu hermana que vaya rápido al puesto de besos- agregó la mujer aún tratando de levantar el pesado martillo- La chica… del último turno se está… agrietando- terminó diciendo entrecortadamente, ya que estaba con el martillo en el aire y logró darle al medidor de fuerza.

-Lo haré- respondió la joven antes de irse.

La Sra. Weasley algo cansada por el esfuerzo de levantar el martillo pudo decir sin aliento: "lo hice".

* * *

Ginny claramente como había dicho su madre iba ha ir de nuevo al puesto de algodón de azúcar, el problema era que no lo encontraba. Ginny seguía viendo de un lado para el otro cuando se encontró con la que no quería ver ¡FLEUR!, y lo peor de todo es que la había visto.

-¿Ron?- Ginny salió corriendo en dirección contraria, pero la chica la perseguía- ¡Ron¡RON!- Ginny llegó al puesto del colchón saltarín donde se encontró con sus amigos, Lavender, Parvati y Colin.

-Fleur me persigue- les informó.

-Tranquila- dijo Colin. Los tres amigos se pusieron uno al lado del otro dejando quedando como una barrera, mientras Ginny se metía en el colchón.

-¿A dónde vas?- se oía la chillona voz de Fleur- ¡Ron!

-Perdón, pero nadie mayor de ocho años puede entrar al juego- le informó colin a Fleur, que paró en seco, ya que no podía pasar.

-Pero vi que mi novio entró ahí- replicó la rubia.

-El término correcto sería ex-novio- puntualizó Parvati.

-La relación no termina hasta que yo lo diga. ¿Entiendes?- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-De todas maneras, no vas a pasar ¿si?- intervino Lavender.

-Bien- dijo Fleur, como resignándose. Se dio la vuelta y camino un par de pasos, pero luego se volteó y corrió de nuevo, para ver si podía pasar; pero Colin se interpuso en su camino y negó con la cabeza. La chica dio un suspiró y luego señala hacia otro lado y asombrada dice- ¿Qué es eso?

-Lavender, no voltees- dijo Colin sin a penas mirar de reojo a su amiga, que exactamente había mirado hacia donde había señalado Fleur.

-¡AH!- gritó frustrada Fleur, se fue de mala gana.

Mientras tanto Ginny estaba de nuevo, luchando por quitarse la ropa de su hermano y volverse a poner el vestido azul con las sandalias plateadas; lo peor de todo es que mientras ponía las sandalias entraron como una avalancha, más de media docena de niños saltando. La chica se apresuró a amarrarse el objeto y luego se quitó la peluca y las cejas y patilla postizas; las guardo, y salió del colchón, donde la esperaban sus amigos.

-Se fue- anunció Colin, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja sin aliento.

-Dime. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó su amigo.

-Sí, claro- afirmó la pelirroja con una sonrisa; y se retiró corriendo nuevamente, con su bolso al hombro, mientras Lavender y Parvati reían.

* * *

-Dime. ¿Cómo crees que será esto?- preguntó Draco a Theodore, mientras subía a la tarima de los besos; ya después del joven que iba a besar a Hermione, le tocaría a él, y por primera vez la besaría.

-Draco, mírame- sijo Theodore- Sé que será algo realmente especial- afirmó, dándole ánimo al rubio. En ese momento Hermione estaba besando al último chico, que vendría antes que Draco- Hasta ahora sólo ha besado a trescientos cincuenta hombres- dijo Theodore, que se sorprendió de tan solo decirlo.

-Deberíamos apreciar bien, este momento- intervino Blaise, interviniendo- después de tres años y medio, Draco al fin se unirá con su destino- decía el chico, pero no se percataban de que la castaña estaba impacientándose porque el joven que la besara no terminara- la vida es buena, la vida es justa, la vida es grata…

-Hola- interrumpió una chica pelirroja, ojos azules el gran beso de la castaña- Soy tu relevo- infomó.

-…claro que- se cortó Blaise, cambiando su expresión a uno de confusión.

-Esto no es cierto ¿verdad?- preguntó Draco con frustración.

-Ay. Que bueno- le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja. Se despidió del joven que antes la besaba y luego se concentró en la oji-azul- Cuidado con ese hombre que masca chicle- le informó la castaña- No es "chicle"- aclaró, haciendo que la pelirroja pusiera cara de asco- ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó Hermione viendo a la joven, que la miró con una expresión extraña.

-No- negó, con una risita nerviosa. Entonces se fue la castaña algo pensativa. Ginny decidió sentarse, a ver quien era el siguiente, y cuando vio casi se cae de la silla; era nada más y nada menos, que DRACO.

-Que mala suerte- oyó que murmuró cuando Hermione se fue.

-Oye. Disculpa que no sea lo que esperabas, pero no tienes que ser tan maleducado- le dijo la pelirroja con una mirada dolida.

-No, no, no. No quise… no quise decir eso. Es sólo que…- trató de explicarse algo nervioso, mientras Ginny miraba hacia otro lado para que el chico no viera el año que le causó- …es sólo que… Ya sabes. Ella es… bueno no…- El chico cerró los ojos y se calló para ordenar sus ideas, para no regarla más- De hecho- empezó a decir- Por otro lado. Tú también eres… no se…

-¿En serio?- dijo Ginny, ya más divertida por el espectáculo- Gracias. Supongo- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si- dijo Draco.

-No es necesario coquetear primero, genio- intervino un niñito no más de doce años, que estaba en la fila- Para eso pagas- agregó mostrando los tickets.

-¿Por qué no te lar… te tranquilizas?- dijo Draco controlarse por poner a ese mocoso en su lugar. Luego volteándose a ver a Ginny, volvió a ponerse nervioso- Ah… mmm…. Aah… debería besarte. Ya le di a esa chica mi boleta. Estuve formado.

-Bueno. Es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Ginny sentándose, y mirándolo con una sonrisa apenada. Le gustaba eso; el hablar con Draco cara a cara, como una chica, tal como era ella.

-Sí. Ahora, aquí vamos- dijo el rubio acercándose, y pudo oír los gritos de sus dos amigos. Cuando se acercó a la chica, sus narices chocaron, lo cual hizo reír a la joven, que como vio que el chico no sabía como empezar, ella decidió por dar el primer paso y besarlo. El beso fue suave, pero ambos jóvenes disfrutaron de éste, la pelirroja lo tomó por un lado de la cara y siguió con su beso, pero el rubio lo cortó- Muy bien. Creo que eso es lo que pide el boleto- dijo viéndola a la cara, la chica pelirroja seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Aún no, te faltó uno más- dijo ella, tomándolo de la quijada y besándolo nuevamente.

-Oigan. Hay un motel cerca de aquí- dijo el mismo niño que estaba formado, mientras otro hombres se quejaban.

-Ginny ¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo la voz de Harry, que separó a Ginny de Draco. El peli-negro miró con rabia al rubio que se levantó.

-Oye. ¡Fórmate en la fila tonto!- exclamó el mismo niño altaneramente.

-Disculpa, imbécil. Pero estabas besando a mi novia- dijo Harry sin prestarle atención al niño. Draco miró a Ginny algo molesto por el resiente descubrimiento.

-Ex-novia- puntualizó la pelirroja viendo al oji-verde molesta, por haber interrumpido el beso.

-Espera. ¿Tú eres la hermana de Ron?- preguntó Draco, ahora verdaderamente sorprendido, y comprendiendo todo.

-Y tú eres hombre muerto- indicó Harry al rubio, que se rió por el comentario.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer¿Ahogarme con tus lágrimas?- preguntó Draco como una posibilidad.

-No estaba llorando. Me cayó algo en el ojo.- se defendió el otro.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo muchachos?- propuso Ginny- Calmemos las cosas un poco. Vamos a retirarnos ¿está bien?

-Tiene razón- apoyó Draco- Mejor nos veremos en el campo de fútbol y allí arreglaremos esto.

-Lo que digas Malfoy- repuso Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa y volteándose- O mejor las arreglamos aquí- y luego sin previo aviso se voltea y golpea a Draco en la cara, quien lo agarró de la camisa y lo empujó de la tarima, cayendo ambos en la grama.

-¡Harry¡Detente!- Pidió Ginny- ¡Ya basta!- ordenó viéndolos en el piso aún golpeándose entre ellos; entonces bajó de la tarima, y fue a donde estaban los chicos, que se habían levantado y seguían golpeándose y empujándose- ¡Ya basta Harry¡YA¡Alguien va ha salir lastimado!- decía la chica persiguiéndolos.

Draco empujó a Harry donde había un montón de globos, pero el chico se levantó enseguida y fue a golpearlo. Ginny al ver que no le hacían caso, se montó encima de Harry que perdió el equilibrio, y empujó a Draco contra un puesto de palomitas de maíz. Por la caída el carrito se cayó y las palomitas se regaron por todos lados, mientras los dos chicos que cayeron contra ella, por suerte no se cortaron, pero se golpearon durísimo. Draco y Harry cayeron de espalda al puesto y Ginny de frente, pero como estaba encima del oji-verde amortiguó el golpe.

-Con permiso- se oía la voz de la madre de Ginny, la Sra. Weasley- ¡Ginny!- dijo sorprendida- Eso no lo hace una dama- dijo refiriéndose a que Ginny muy "sutilmente" se estaba sacando las palomitas de maíz del brazier; seguidamente escupió un montón que tenía en la boca.

-Aquí no hay lugar, para la violencia- dijo la voz de una mujer que había llegado y se había situado justo al lado de la Sra. Weasley, ella era la directora de la organización de señoritas de sociedad- Esto es un lugar para los niños- mientras Ginny se arreglaba el vestido, Draco se estaba levantando cuidadosamente; tenía unos rasguños en la cara, y se levantaba con el dolor reflejado en la cara, al igual que Harry, que se agarraba las costillas.

-Ustedes dos- señaló la Sra. Weasley- ¡Largo! Ahora, tú ven conmigo- dijo llevándose a Ginny fuera de ahí, para reprenderla.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES DE SHE'S THE MAN…. JEJEJE SE QUE ME TARDÉ MUCHO PERO BUEEEE… NO PUDE HACER NADA, CON LA FLOJERA Y FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN, ADEMÁS DE LA ESPERA DE QUE ACTUALICEN MIS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS, NO TENGO ÁNIMO, PERO AHORA SI!!!! JEJEJE… ¿SABEN ALGO? SE QUE NO DEBE SER MUY INTERESANTE PARA UDS. PERO ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA PORQUE MAÑANA ES MI PRESENTACIÓN COMO PRINCIPAL EN UN BAILE MUY IMPORTANTE EN ESTA EPOCA EN TODO EL ESTADO. ESTOY SUPER DUPER EMOCIONADA PORQUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SOY LA PROTAGONISTA DE TODO TODITO EL BAILE ( NO SOY SOLISTA SINO PRINCIPAL).

SABEN QUE LA HISTORIA, SE LLAMA "EL CASCANUECES", HAY VARIAS PELÍCULAS QUE HABLAN SOBRE ESTE CUENTO, SINO SALE EN INTERNET. BUENO, YO VOY HA SER LA NIÑA QUE RECIBE EL CASCANUECES, Y QUE SUEA CON QUE VOY CON ÉL A UN MUNDO MÁGICO JEJEJE… ES SUPER LINDA ESTA HISTORIA EN SERIO. ESTA ES UNA DELAS RAZONES MÁS IMPORTANTES POR LAS QUE QUICE ACTUALIZAR.

LA OTRA ES PORQUE MI CUMPLE ES EL PROXIMO JUEVES!!! EL 21 DE DICIEMBRE!!! Y VOY A CUMPLIR MIS 14 AÑOS!!!! JEJEJE QUE LOCA ¿NO? JAJAJA….

BUENO AHORA SI, ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN, PERO ES QUE… BUENO, YA LES DI MI EXCUSA, SOLO PERDONENME PLEASE!!!!

BUENO CUIDENSE Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… PORQUE A MI SI!!!! JEJEJE…. ESTA PARTE DEL CARNAVAL ES LA MEJOR, YA QUE DRACO VIO A GINNY COMO ES ELLA EN REALIDAD, Y LO MEJOR ES QUE LA BESA, Y LE GUSTA!!!! EJEJEJE

AHORA SI…. PIDO DEJEN REVIEWS, DANDO TODAS LAS OPINIONES QUE QUIERAN. LOS ERRORES QUE TENGA, QUE DE VERDAD AYUDAN MUCHO. POR EJEMPLO UNO QUE ME DIO Tomoe-chan QUE ME AYUDO Y LO ARREGLÉ JEJEJE

QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS Y QUE ME DISCULPEN PORQUE NO LES VAYA A RESPONDER UNO POR UNO SUS REVIEWS PERO LES DOY TODAS LAS GRACIAS DEL MUNDO A: "**Tomoe-chan****, Bea Weasley, Claire, Alexa, Ana Paula, ****Angelli-Vampire****, Andreina, Marilyn Malfoy" **DE VERDAD LE AGRADEZCO TODO, ME ENCANTAN SUS COMENTARIOS, NO EJEN DE DEJARME MÁS!!!! BYE!!!!!

BESOS A TODOS… LOS QUIERO!!! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO… DEJEN REVIEWS:-D

¡¡¡¡ NANI !!!!


End file.
